Mummy Dearest or MiMi Love?
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Mummy Dearest has arrived....can Mi-Mi save the Dumbledore girls from certain torment and snap some sense into their father? ADMM eventually!XD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mummy Dearest has arrived....can Mi-Mi save the Dumbledore girls from certain torment and snap some sense into thier father? ADMM eventually!XD**

**This is a story I got inspiration from Her Chance Gone. Highly recommended! Now I have added my own ideas and twists to this so I hope you all enjoy and review!  
**

Mummy Dearest or Mi-Mi Love?

_Ch1: He's Back_

"Mi-Mi! Mi-Mi he's back! Dad's back!" thirteen year-old Charolette Dumbledore exclaimed looking out of the window.

"Well let's not keep him waiting then," Minerva smiled as she came out of the bedroom holding a sleeping looking six year-old with strawberry blonde curls and blue eyes.

"Yeah!" Charolette shouted rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

The short tomboy with auburn curls in a messy ponytail and hazel eyes was at the top of the main staircase when she stopped short and blinked seeing her beloved father standing amongst his colleagues with a woman on his arm and child by her side.

* * *

Very short but maybe you stay and see the woman yes?


	2. Chapter 2

**I won nothing!**

**Hopes you likes!  
**

_Ch2: Engagement!?_

Minerva came up upon the young teen and smiled. "Well don't get cold feet now lassie."

"Who in Merlin's name is that and why is she hanging all over my dad!" Charolette hissed pointing downstairs.

Minerva looked and gasped softly seeing the curvy brunette with green eyes hanging on Albus' arm. The woman was smiling a big toothy grin.

The girl standing beside her was about nine with blonde Shirley Temple style curls and icy blue eyes.

"I-I don't know but remember your manners," Minerva whispered as she saw Albus smile at them and beckon them down.

"If you say so Mi-Mi," Charolette nodded as she plastered a fake smile on her face and descended the stairs.

"Daddy! It's so good to have you home! How was Greece and the conference?" Charolette asked grabbing her father around the waist.

"It was lovely but I missed you Charlie and my little Maggie," Albus chuckled hugging her tightly and kissing the little girl as Minerva walked up to them.

"We missed you dad…but we were very good for Mi-Mi," Charolette replied.

"I know you have. Now I have a surprise for you," Albus smiled pulling her back, "Margaret…Charolette I want you to meet Allison and Elizabeth Conner. Ms. Elizabeth is going to be your new mother."

Charolette blinked rapidly several times before she smiled brilliantly.

"I think that's great news dad. Congratulations! I look forward to having Allison as a little sister Ms. Elizabeth," Charolette added.

"Aren't you well behaved," Elizabeth smiled.

"If you will excuse me I still have some homework to finish before I can really enjoy summer vaca," she bowed and hurried up the stairs.

Albus smiled brightly as the staff congratulated him and his fiancée.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now Minerva?" he asked.

"They really were behaved Albus," Minerva smiled.

"Excellent. Come here then Margaret," Elizabeth said holding her arms out for the girl.

Margaret squeaked and wrapped her legs and arms tighter around Minerva.

"Forgive her Ms. Conner but Maggie just woke up and isn't very sociable when she has. I think I'll go get her a snack. Miss Allison would you like to join us?" Minerva smiled.

Allison eyed the woman in disgust but politely refused.

* * *

Charolette lay on her bed in her room tossing a small red ball in the air and catching it. Tears slowly fell from her face as she caught the ball and threw it.

Minerva entered the bedroom and sat a plate of milk and chocolate covered ginger newts on the night stand before going around straightening up the room.

"It's not fair. He goes away and doesn't even tell us he's coming home with another wife," Charolette sighed.

"I'm sure your father had his reasons Charlie. Besides that I thought you said just yesterday your dad needed a wife," Minerva said putting up the board games.

"Mi-Mi I did not want that!!! That ….that thing that is in no way shape or form like my mother had been. Just look at her she's a…a…a poser!!" Charolette exclaimed sitting up as she through the ball in frustration.

Minerva caught it in her bear hand before it hit the flower vase.

"You don't know she's a poser Charlie. Maybe spend tomorrow with her and you'll like her," Minerva suggested tossing the ball into the small toy box as she threw the clothes into the hamper.

Charolette sighed and flopped back on the bed. "I doubt it…but if you think so then I guess it's worth a shot."

"That's my little seeker," Minerva smiled, "Now which one should we have tonight?"

"I think I need a pick me up. How about The Wizard of Oz?" Charolette asked.

"All right," Minerva smiled taking the book off the shelf, "But only three chapters."

Charolette nodded as she climbed under the covers and snuggled down.

An hour and a half later Minerva kissed Charolette's sleeping head and took away the empty cup and plate as she left the room and shut the door.

She checked on Margaret and then made her away through the extra door to her quarters and cried herself to sleep for what she would soon loose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so the setting of this story is summer of 1962! No Marauders or Golden Trio will interfere just the Dumbledore girls and professors XD.**

**I own nothing.....(sigh) so depressing.  
**

_Ch3: Hiding from Elizabeth_

Albus was most perturbed to find that neither his deputy nor his daughters had come downstairs for breakfast. This was not like them…even though the girls were usually half asleep; Minerva always had them downstairs.

She was wonderful with the girls since their mother died taking over everything; but she never showed and inkling to wanting to do it permanently and he knew she wanted children of her own; so he had asked Elizabeth to marry him on his holiday.

Elizabeth would not be his first choice for a wife and mother but he was not young anymore and didn't have much choice. He sighed as he looked at the letter in his hand. He had a Ministry meeting to go to and would have to leave immediately.

He had already told Elizabeth and though she sulked; he knew she'd be okay with it since he said he'd get his daughters to give her a tour of the castle. The only thing now was that he had to tell them and Minerva.

* * *

Minerva was in her office going over her lesson plans for the coming year when door slammed open and she saw Charlie and Maggie run up to her desk.

"If they ask you haven't seen us all morning," Charolette said hurriedly as she and Margaret transformed into a small tabby kitten and a lion cub.

The cub hid under the desk while the kitten climbed into Minerva's lap.

The professor was just about ask what was going on when she got her answer in the form of Elizabeth Conner and her daughter Allison.

"Ah Minerva isn't it?" Elizabeth asked entering the room.

"Yes Mrs. Conner what can I do for you?" Minerva asked gently running a hand over the kitten's head.

"Have you seen Charolette and Margaret? They were showing us the way to the kitchens and the next thing I know they've gone," Elizabeth sighed.

"Well they have been known to start and impromptu game of hide and seek; a popular muggle game. They may be playing with you. But sadly I haven't seen them all day I've been here working," Minerva answered as the kitten began purring.

"Oh a kitty!" Allison shrieked running over to Minerva and grabbing the kitten from her.

"Please be careful Miss Allison she's very delicate; she's only a few weeks old," Minerva said nervously watching the girl intently.

"Minerva, Allison isn't going to hurt it. Now about Albus' girls…why on earth does everyone insist on calling the girls by nicknames? They have names for a reason you know," Elizabeth said exasperatedly.

"Well Maggie couldn't always say her name or Charolette's so she started saying Charlie and Maggie and it seems to have stuck," Minerva shrugged.

"She's a young lady Minerva. You should know she should be called Charolette. Charlie is a boy's name and she shouldn't be acting like a boy. She'll never get a husband like that."

"Mrs. Conner Charlie is only thirteen years old and the old wizarding ways have died. Albus isn't going to marry her off in three years," Minerva exclaimed!

"All the same I…"

Just then a piercing crying was heard from across the room as the women turned and saw the kitten lying slump against the wall and a lion cub attached to Allison's dress.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Allison screamed, "It'll ruin my dress!"

"Get that beast off of her!" Elizabeth shrieked to Minerva angrily.

"Little Tabby!" Minerva gasped running to the kitten, "What did you do!?"

"It bit me and I threw it and this thing attacked me. Get it off!!!" Allison said hurriedly trying to shake the cub off her back side.

"Belle drop it and come here now!" Minerva demanded pointing a finger at her side.

The cub instantly let go and walked over to Minerva head down and tail between its legs.

"You shouldn't have those animals in this school! I'll speak to Albus about this!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she led the hysterically crying girl out of the room.

When she was sure they were gone Minerva waved her wand at the door shutting and locking it.

"All right you two what's that all about?" Minerva asked looking at the two.

Slowly the lion became Charlie and the kitten became a crying and whimpering Maggie.

"My head hurts," Maggie cried holding her arms up to Minerva.

"I'm certain it does. Why did you bite her?" Minerva asked sternly as she lifted the girl in her arms and sat down in at her desk.

"She rubbed me wrong," the girl replied snuggling deeply into Minerva's robes as the witch soothing rubbed her head and fed her a headache potion.

"And I don't like people messing with my Mags so I attacked her…but I didn't bite her. I just ripped that stupid pink fluffy dress," Charlie explained.

"I take it the tour was not a success then?" Minerva asked.

"That woman is horrible Mi-Mi. All she talked about was that infernal ring on her finger and how she's going to make some changes when she's finally Mrs. Dumbledore. The first thing was she said she'd get me out of my clothes and into a dress!!!" Charlie said aghast.

Minerva laughed for it was a well known fact around Hogwarts that Charolette Nessa Rose Dumbledore never wore skirts or dresses. She always preferred t-shirts and jeans or shorts. She even refused to wear a skirt as her Hogwarts uniform and wore slacks like the boys.

"It's not funny! I hate her and will never call her mama!" Charlie exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"Me either," Maggie sniffed and buried back into Minerva's robes.

Minerva sighed, "All right we'll have dinner in my rooms again and after you two go to bed I'll talk to your father."

* * *

Don't worry Minerva will stick up for herself and the girls soon. Incase anyone is wondering ...Minerva is the girls' godmother and that is why they call her Mi-MI.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. **

**Yet another very short chapie!  
**

_Ch4: Shunned_

As promised that night after she'd put his children to bed she went to Albus' rooms.

She had to admit she was surprised to see Elizabeth sitting in the chair Albus usually reserved for her to play chess in.

It was like a stab to the heart and Minerva had to force back her tears as she approached the two.

"Albus I need a word with you about the girls. It's very important," Minerva sighed.

"What is it Minerva?" Elizabeth asked, "Were they attacked by your out of control brutes as well?"

"On the contrary Mrs. Conner those girls know how to respect animals," Minerva snapped irritably, "No on the contrary I want to discuss the effect this wedding may be having on them."

"Oh I'm sure they are fine. It's perfectly normal for children to be upset about a new parental figure coming into their lives. They'll be fine in a few days," Elizabeth replied, "I should know I've had a step-mother." "There we go no harm done," Albus smiled.

"Yes…no harm done," Minerva said quietly and left.

"Of course some harm will eventually be done," she sighed to herself as she crawled into bed and again cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Your reviews are so loved. Thank you so much!** This story is sort of rushed but it my plot is more about what happens during and after the wedding!

_Ch5: Cheeky over comes Snootie_

Three days later and Charolette had yet to leave her bedroom claiming she was ill. However she refused to let Madam Pomfrey or anyone in the room.

"I can't treat her if I don't know what's wrong with her?" Poppy sighed as she stood by Professor Sinistra.

"Well what do you suggest? We've all tried getting in and nothing's worked!" Professor Slughorn huffed.

The professors were in the staff room talking about the girl while Albus and his fiancée were still trying to get into the room.

"Well if Conner would allow Min around her she'd be outside playing like a normal child instead of wasting away!" Xiomara Hooch growled.

"Xio is right," Pamona Sprout nodded, "We all know she's doing this because she's angry."

"And Minerva is the only one that's been able to get her to behave since Carmen died. What reason did Mrs. Conner give for not allowing Minerva to be with the girls again?" Filius Flitwick asked.

"She said it would rise to many questions and she could handle the girls just fine," Serena Sinistra sighed.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to get Minerva!" Hooch exclaimed as she tramped out of the room. The others looked at each other before smirking widely and following her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva was in her private sitting room biting a nail and staring out of the window. A knock at the door brought her back to reality.

She opened the door and looked astounded when she saw the staff staring at her.

"What are all of you doing here?" Minerva asked eyeing them.

"This is a mutiny on the benefit of Charlie," Hooch replied as she grabbed Minerva and pulled her down the hall.

"Xiomara let me go! This is ridiculous!" Minerva shouted as she tried to stop the other professors.

"We all know you can get her to eat and calm down. We're going to have to insist you get that door open by any means necessary!" Serena replied.

"I will not!" Minerva snapped, "I can't force a child to like someone."

"No but you can get her out before Conner convinces Albus to send her to Beuaxbatons. And we all know he will with this psychotic hold on him she has," Pamona replied.

The professors stopped out front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office and quarters. They all stared at her with knowing looks.

"Minerva we all know you love him and him being engaged is killing you but….But you can't let Charlie continue like this. If you love that child you'll get her to come out," Poppy said softly.

Minerva looked at all of them and sighed as she, Poppy, and Hooch mounted the staircase to Albus' quarters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on little one let me in. I have your favorite snack; chocolate covered ginger newts," Albus coaxed holding the plate in his hand.

"Not a chance! I shall be peaceful in my protest and stay in my room refusing to eat! I shall be like Gandhi!" came the answer from the other side of the door.

"Oh this is hopeless Albie. She needs to be sent away till she learns to respect her parents!" Elizabeth snapped crossing her arms.

Albus was about to reply when they were interrupted by three female figures.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Albus asked turning to his employees.

"What is _she_ doing up here?" Elizabeth snapped.

"This is a mutiny Albus," Xiomara replied placing her hands on her hips, "You let Minerva in there or you're going to have more than just a precocious child to deal with."

"We don't need Ms. McGonagall to deal with our child," Elizabeth said angrily.

"She's not your child yet and Minerva here has done more for that child than you could ever hope to do!!" Poppy snapped angrily.

"Do you really think you can get in?" Albus asked tiredly.

"I can try," Minerva shrugged.

"Then by all means," Albus said stepping back.

"Albie!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Just let her try. If it doesn't work then we're still at square one!" Albus snapped. He was fast approaching his limit.

Cautiously Minerva walked past the headmaster and knocked on the door.

"This is a formal protest I'm not coming out!" the voice answered.

"Charolette love let me in," Minerva said sternly, "I want to speak to you about this infernal protest you have in your head."

Silence answered Minerva's reply and the door opened to darkness.

Minerva entered and the door quickly shut behind her locking the others out.

Poppy and Xiomara stared at Albus before hurrying to the door and putting their ears to the frame to listen. Albus and Elizabeth did as well.

* * *

"It's awfully dark in here," Minerva replied looking around.

"I wanted my room to reflect my inner turmoil and anger," Charolette said gloomily.

"You're being a tad dramatic don't you think?" Minerva smiled throwing open the windows and letting the noon sun in.

"I want to be. My life as far as I'm concerned is over!! I am not about to go to Beuaxbatons or be a prissy little princess!! I'm a seeker! I will always be a seeker!!" Charolette screamed and flopped down on the bed.

* * *

"Yes!" Hooch exclaimed trusting a fist in the air. Poppy rolled her eyes listening further.

* * *

"Charlie look at me," Minerva said softly kneeling by the bed. Charolette looked up slightly into the grey eyes she loved so much.

"I swear on my father's grave you will not leave Hogwarts. Now please come out and eat…for me?" Minerva asked giving a cute puppy dog look.

"That only works on daddy," Charolette smiled.

"But you'll come out anyway yes?" Minerva smirked, "Hey even if I'm not supposed to look after you …you can still sneak into my room at night of you like."

"Well if you say so," Charolette nodded as she wrapped her small arms around the woman's neck.

The professor chuckled and kissed the girl's cheek and stood with her hanging around her neck.

Charolette took after her mother and was rather slim and short weighing, it seemed, less than a feather.

"Come on then let's go to lunch," Minerva sighed as she opened the door.

The others blinked as Minerva walked out carrying the teen in her arms. Poppy and Hooch smirked as they saw Charolette stick her tongue out at Elizabeth as Minerva walked off.

"Cheeky little thing," Hooch whispered following her friend with Poppy.


	6. Chapter 6

**This gives you a little insight into Carmen Dumbledore. Of course I'll have more about her later.**

_Ch6: Mummy Talk_

Later that afternoon Albus and Elizabeth had gone into Diagon Alley for wedding plans. Margaret and Charolette had refused to go and were happily left with Minerva. Albus didn't have the energy to fight his teenaged daughter on it again.

The two girls were sitting together in Minerva's chair as she cleaned her office and rearranged her book shelves.

"You know she is frightened of you," Charolette replied.

"Who is dear?" Minerva asked absently looking through and old volume.

"Mrs. Conner….or rather _mummy dearest _knows your power over our family and it scares her," Charolette replied.

"Charlie's right….you should tell daddy we don't want to have her. He listens to you," Margaret pointed out.

"This is his decision," Minerva sighed.

"You're scared too. You're scared he'll hate you when you tell him you love him," Charolette replied watching Minerva's back bristle and then fall.

"I can't now. My time has passed," Minerva sighed.

"Maybe….maybe not," Charolette replied.

Minerva turned around to say something but was stopped by Margaret tugging at her robes.

"Mi-Mi…tell me about mummy," Margaret said tugging a curl in her head.

"Your mummy," Minerva smiled as she picked up the little girl and sat on the couch. Charolette got up and walked over to them curling up by Minerva.

"What I remember most about her was her voice. She was half Spanish and half French and you could tell it most in her voice," Minerva replied as she began playing with Margaret's hair. "She taught Charms here when I was in school and was one of the nicest witch's to ever grace the earth's surface."

"And you made friends with her and dad!" Charolette interjected.

"Yes I did. They were my professors and apparently they took a shine to me. They taught me to be an animagus and helped me register. They even convinced Headmaster Dippit to allow me to intern here," Minerva nodded.

"And you became our Mi-Mi!" Margaret squealed happily.

"Yes they made me your godmother…your Mi-Mi," Minerva smiled hugging the little girl close.

"You know Maggie you are very like you mother. You have her skin, personality, and curls," Minerva said twirling on of the curls.

"I look like dad…but I have mum's eyes right?" Charolette asked laying her head on Minerva.

"Yes you do. Your eyes are hazel and soft," Minerva nodded.

"I miss mum," Charolette sighed, "I remember songs and stories…I remember bathes and dancing under the stars. I…I don't want Mrs. Conner as my mother. She doesn't understand…you and mum taught me how to fly. You taught me Quidditch. I don't want to loose you," Charolette cried.

"Me either," Margaret cried wrapping her hands around Minerva's neck.

"I don't want to loose you girls either…my babies," Minerva whispered pulling them close.

Albus had been outside and had heard the conversation. He wiped away a tear and headed to his office…he needed to think.


	7. Chapter 7

**No resolves...but keep watch on Charolette. Any information about her is useful.**

_Ch7: Engagement Party_

"Minerva what's going on here?" Albus asked as Minerva came out of Charolette's room after tucking the girl in that night.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked frowning.

"You avoid me. Charlie and Maggie refuse to spend time with me when Elizabeth is around. And then the Gandhi episode? What's going on here?" Albus asked crossing his arms.

Minerva bit her lip and looked away from him.

"I have work to do," she replied walking away.

Albus caught her arm and pulled back.

"Don't lie to me Minerva," Albus said looking into her grey orbs piercingly.

"They don't like or trust her Albus…and to be truthful Elizabeth hasn't been very kind. Plus they're afraid of loosing me…and to be honest so am I. Now if you will excuse me," Minerva sighed as she jerked her arm away from him and left the room.

* * *

Two weeks later Minerva entered her classroom and found Elizabeth sitting on her desk smiling that stupid toothy smile.

"Yes Mrs. Cooper?" Minerva asked walking up to her desk.

"I just wanted to give you this and ask for your personal RSVP," Elizabeth smirked.

Minerva looked at the engagement party/ wedding invitation and sighed mournfully ignoring the delighted grin the other woman gave.

"Great I'll see you then. And I'm so glad Albus talked you into being a bride's maid" Elizabeth smiled and left.

Minerva sat at her desk and cried in shock, anger, and heartbreak.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Minerva sighed dejectedly as she stared at her reflection. "You can claim sick Min. We know you don't want to go," Poppy said gently.

"No…this way I can make myself see it's real and maybe help the girls to accept it. Plus I'm a bride's maid I have to go….Even though I hate that woman…she's right. They have to stop treating me like their mother," Minerva said as a few tears streaked down her face.

"Oh Min," Poppy sighed as she; Sprout, and Hooch surrounded their friend and held her allowing her to cry.

* * *

"Please welcome the couple of the hour with their daughters!" Flitwick introduced as the five entered the room.

Albus and Elizabeth were dressed in their best dress robes and smiling brightly at everyone. In front of them stood Allison, Charolette, and Margaret.

All three girls had their hair in big loose curls with pink bows on the side of their heads. Their dresses were white and puffy little princess style with pink sashes and bows all over it and white buckle shoes.

"Aren't those girls just adorable? You're a lucky man to have them and this lovely thing on your arm Albus," the Minister gushed.

"Thank you Minister," Elizabeth beamed.

Albus nodded. He didn't like big parties.

The party went on for a few hours and Elizabeth glowed with happiness as she went around telling stories about how they met and showing off her ring. She showed off her daughter as well ignoring the other girls.

Minerva stood by the champagne in annoyance. This whole party was frills and fluff and nothing of Albus' wacky style. It was elaborate and flamboyant and to be honest looked like a Snowman threw up Dolores Umbridge every where.

"This is stupid," Xiomara huffed standing by Minerva.

"I can't believe Albus agreed to this atrocious set of decorations," Minerva sighed sipping her drink.

"I can't believe he's letting Mrs. Conner make a laughing stock of Charolette," Hooch exclaimed.

"Xio no one is laughing at her. If anything she's getting more attention than before dressed like a girl," Minerva replied.

"Don't fool yourself Min. Look at that child and tell me she deserves this kind of humiliation," Xio hissed.

Minerva had to admit she was right. Charolette was a good actress and tended toward the dramatic but anyone could tell she was faking being happy and all smiles…if anything Minerva could tell the teen looked in pain.

"I'm going to go talk to them," Minerva said sitting down her drink.

The professor discreetly made her way over to the table Charolette and Margaret were sitting at and smiled.

"Can I sit here?"

"I don't care," Charolette groaned as her head hit the table.

"Charlie it really isn't that bad," Minerva soothed rubbing the girl's back.

"Not that bad!? I have a splitting headache, my feet hurt, this dress is the ugliest thing I've ever seen, and I can only imagine what she will force me to wear at the wedding the day after tomorrow. Oh and by the way daddy made me wear it!" Charolette moaned dejectedly as her head stayed on the table.

"And my tummy hurts," Margaret added picking at the food on her table.

"Is this a real headache?" Minerva asked putting a hand to Charolette's bare neck.

"Nhmm," Charolette groaned and shivered at the cold hand on her hot neck.

"Maggie you ate this!?" Minerva blinked looking at the food on the girl's plate. Margaret groaned holding her stomach.

Minerva sighed rubbing her head and stood. _What kind of woman doesn't ask about children's health?_

"All right. Come on I'll take you to bed," Minerva replied.

She stood and picked up Margaret in her arms and pulled Charolette closer to her.

"Can I sleep with you tonight please," Charolette groaned.

"Me too," Margaret whined.

"Will see," Minerva said making her way to the door.

"Minerva dear where on earth are you going?" Elizabeth shrilled as she and Albus approached the trio.

"It's late and the girls need to go to bed. Especially as it appears they are sick," Minerva replied adjusting the girl on her hip.

"They aren't sick. That headache is just a way for Charolette to get out of trouble and the stomach ache is Margaret's way of gaining attention," Elizabeth huffed.

"Mrs. Conner I don't know how you've raised your daughter and quite frankly I don't care! But you have known these children only a few weeks and I have known them since they were born. I know them better than anyone other than their mother and father! And for your information Charolette suffers from migraines and seizures and Margaret has a very sensitive constitution and all these rich jerk food has given her a stomachache!!! Now if you excuse me I am going to take care of my children!" Minerva shouted as she swept out of the door.

A deadly silence engulfed the room as everyone stared at the couple and the retreating professor.

"Wow," Hooch blinked in astonishment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Your reviews are so kind and awesome!**

**I sadly own nothing....if this franchise were mine I'd have litte professor children running everywhere and Dolores Umbridge would be upside down!!!!  
**

_Ch8: Love?_

"Did you really mean what you said?" Charolette asked as she sat in the tub.

Her eyes were closed and she was purring as Minerva washed her hair.

Margaret had already had her bath and was sitting on the sink wearing one of Minerva's bathrobes. She looked incredibly adorable with curly wet strawberry blonde curls and a very large bathrobe around her.

"What part? To tell the truth I can't believe I said all that in front of everyone," Minerva sighed gently scrubbing the child's auburn curls.

"Did you mean us being your children?" Charolette asked turning and looking into Minerva's eyes.

"I'd like to know that as well," Albus replied from the door.

"Albus Dumbledore you get out right now! Or at least turn around," Minerva shrieked indignantly.

Albus blinked in shock but quickly turned around with his hands behind his back.

"Honestly Albus. Charlie is thirteen years old. She's a teenager and deserves privacy," Minerva huffed as she quickly finished washing the girl's hair and left her to rinse it out herself.

"Forgive me my little cub," Albus said sadly, "Seems I can't do anything right as of late."

"I blame the green eyed witch," Charolette huffed as she climbed out of the tub and dried herself off.

"If you care about Mags and I you won't go through with it," Charolette said seriously as she helped her sister down and left the bathroom.

Albus turned around and looked at Minerva as she was cleaning up the bathroom.

"Don't skate around the subject Minerva. Did you honestly mean to say 'your children'?" Albus asked.

Minerva took a deep breathe and willed her tears to not fall yet. She turned around and looked him in the eye…but those blue eyes looking so intensely into hers had her fall apart.

"Merlin yes! I love you and those girls and I'd do anything to make sure they're safe and happy. And if you marry that Bitch I will petition for full custody and guardianship of them!" Minerva exclaimed.

"You can't do that I'm their father!" Albus shouted.

"Carmen left _us_ in charge of them! I have every right to take them if I think they aren't safe and if you marry Elizabeth Conner they won't be! I love you Albus but you're an arse!" Minerva shouted as she swept past him.

Albus stood there for several seconds hearing Minerva's words echoing in his head. _I love you Albus…I love you…love you. _She loved him! She really loved him! A crooked smiled spread across his face as he rushed to her. But the door was locked and no one was answering. He was too late.

* * *

Charolette's head swam as she slept curled up with her sister and Minerva. Her head was pounding and her normal potion prescription wasn't helping. But she was tough and she was not going to let it get in the way. She'd deal with it like normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Carmen Dumbledore was no dummy. When she wrote her will she made sure no Elizabeth would infiltrate and brainwash her children. XD**

_Ch9: Excerpt of Will_

Albus paced his room the next morning in deep thought. "Can she really take the girls from me?"

"You don't remember Carmen's will do you Albus?" Armando Dippit's portrait sighed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Albus asked looking at his predecessor and mentor.

"My boy you were obviously to distraught to recall it. Why not take her will out and reread it. I think you need the wake up call so to speak," the old man replied.

Albus eyed the portrait but disappeared into his private study and went through his personal files till he found his deceased wife's will. He sat down at the desk and his eyes wandered over to the silver frame sitting on the corner.

The picture was of his wife and Minerva on Minerva's graduation day. Carmen was standing on a step to be level with her ex-student but both were giving bright smiles and waving to the camera. Albus could remember it so clearly like it was yesterday……

**Flashback… June 1942**

_"Congratulations Mina!" Carmen Dumbledore shrieked happily as she embraced her favorite student warmly. Her English was great but one could still here the Spanish and French influence. _

_"Thanks Professor Dumbledore and you too Professor Dumbledore," Minerva blushed as she returned the woman's hug and hugged Albus as well. _

_"Mina you are not a student anymore," Carmen chastised lightly as she flicked her long strawberry curls behind her shoulder, "We're Carmen and Albus now." _

_"Right," Minerva nodded smiling. She looked at her diploma and smiled brighter. _

_"This is just to surreal. I'm gonna miss this place," she added wistfully. _

_Carmen and Albus shared a communicated look with each other and smiled. _

_"What?" Minerva asked suspiciously._

_"Well dear if you wish you won't have to leave," Carmen smiled brightly. Her hazel eyes shown as she took Minerva's hand and squeezed it gently. "Armando haz agreed to let you intern under one of us and teach the under classes. The only question iz…which you would prefer," she explained. _

_"Really!?" Minerva gasped. _

_"It's all settled. You'll teach the 1__st__ through 3__rd__ years under one of us," Albus nodded. _

_"Albus…I'd much rather teach transfiguration…oh no offense Carmen," Minerva said nervously._

_ "None at all dear. You and I shall be great friends and keep Albus in line," Carmen winked. Minerva laughed as Albus put up his camera as Carmen and Minerva turned to it smiling._

**End Flashback**

Albus sighed. Sometimes he wondered if he had known his wife would be dead in twelve years would he have done things differently. Of course that only led to more questions and ponderings which eventually led to a Spanish/French voice entering in his head with a wise thought.

_What ifs turn you grey love. You must live for the day not the past. _

Carmen was right of course always was. Sitting up straighter he opened her will and skimmed through it till he came to the guardianship of the girls. He read it through twice and still a third time aloud…

**In reference to the placement and welfare of my two darling daughters I leave an equal partnership to their godmother; Minerva Katherine McGonagall, and my husband; Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore. I'm giving this equal partnership in the event that one is unfaithful and wishes ill wills to the girls that they can be taken care of.**

**I want only the best for my children and pray that maybe…maybe through this Albus can find happiness and a way to heal from loosing me….**

And so the will read on addressing other things. But this was all he was interested in. Albus sat back in his chair absolutely shocked.

His wife had practically given permission for Albus to love and be with Minerva. She must have known something he didn't after all these years…perhaps she saw it before even he or Minerva realized it.

"What have I done?" Albus asked himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry folks...He's still going to Marry Elizabeth Conner.**

_Ch10: Wedding Day Disaster_

Elizabeth admired herself in the mirror. She felt she looked ravishing in her white gown with long shiny sleeves and intricate patters over the bodice and full out skirts and long train. White daises were all in her brown curls and she held a bouquet of them.

The professors playing her bride's maids thought she looked like a giant marshmallow.

They personally felt they were covered in blood.

This was due to the fact all were wearing crimson velvet halter top dresses. They were heavy fabric dresses that really should have not been worn for this time of the summer.

Allison smiled at her mother. "You look so beautiful mummy," she replied.

"Thank you darling," Elizabeth smiled. "You are very pretty…pity the same can't be said for your step-sisters."

Allison was dressed in a red taffeta dress that had very puffy skirts. Her golden curls were tightly held in place with a red bow.

Margaret kept fidgeting in her pink taffeta gown as she held the white basket of flowers. She kept poking at the pins in her hair as well.

"Where's Charolette? The wedding is supposed to start in two minutes!" Elizabeth shrieked waving her bouquet.

"Geez _mummy dearest_ don't have a hippogriff," Charolette huffed coming out of the bathroom.

Xiomara snorted and covered her mouth as she looked at her favorite student.

"Charolette Nessa Rose what in Merlin's name are you wearing!?" Elizabeth shrilled.

Charolette was head to toe dressed in a black dress and veil with black lipstick. Her auburn hair hung loosely around her.

"I am in mourning. My father is dying." Charolette answered primly.

"What are you talking about he's downstairs and fine," Elizabeth said confused.

"If he marries you he is officially dead because you will have sucked all the wackiness out of him and taken away my dreams. You are the Wicked Witch of the West and I am in mourning," Charolette said as she opened the door, "Shall we go to the funeral?"

"Why you little…" Elizabeth raised her hand to the child but was halted in midair.

She jerked around and found her arm held tightly in Minerva's hand.

"Lay a hand to that child and you will wish you'd never been born," Minerva hissed.

"Who are you to speak to me like that!?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I am a bit of friendly advice; and trust me …if you harm her Albus will not be nice about it. Now I suggest we all go down for the wedding and not mention it," Minerva said calmly.

Others blinked at her in shock but everyone traipsed down without another word.

* * *

Albus couldn't help but find it odd one daughter was wearing pink and the other black. Those colors were so wrong for them.

Minerva was beautiful but looked incredibly uncomfortable in the hot setting sun.

As for him; this tie was very annoying and he'd give anything to have his robes back.

He was hardly listening to the Minister; all he could think about was that will and what Minerva had said to him.

That at least was until he heard the Minister say, "If there is anyone that objects to this union speak now or forever old their peace."

The groomsmen and bride's maids looked at Minerva as she busied herself trying to keep an antsy six year-old still.

"Very well then …"

"Wait!" Charolette said stepping forward, "I object. I object on…on the fact that…" everything began to swim and Charolette shook her head.

"Charolette sit down and be quiet," Elizabeth hissed.

"No I object to this union because you are…are…" Charolette turned and looked at Minerva as she swerved and her eyes rolled back.

"Mama …help me," she said and collapsed to the ground.

The congregation gasped and several stood up looking at the collapsed form as Minerva dropped to the ground by the girl.

"Charolette this isn't going to work now stand up and behave," Elizabeth snapped crossing her arms.

"She's not faking Albus," Poppy said kneeling by the girl and Minerva.

"What's wrong with her?" Albus asked kneeling by his child.

Minerva whispered something in Poppy's ear and the medi-witch nodded saying, "If you hurry. I'm sure he'll see you immediately."

Minerva nodded and gently lifted the girl up as Poppy made a quick port-key of her bouquet and handed it to the witch.

"Good luck Minerva," Poppy replied. Minerva nodded as she disappeared.

* * *

Charolette did not do that on purpose. You'll see more next!


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this is the ending of the Conners part in this story. For the next few chapters it's all about Minerva and the Dumbledores!**

_Ch11: The End of One Story and Beginning of Another_

"Where's my child Poppy," Albus asked?

"Albie come on the Minister is waiting," Elizabeth huffed.

"Elizabeth," Albus sighed putting a hand to his head.

"I am not going to marry you. I do not love you and you are not the proper person to raise my children. I know who that is now and I'm going to make damn sure she and my daughter come home! Now get off the grounds!" Albus snapped.

The wedding party cheered happily at Albus' words and came down from the dais to join him.

"Thank you," Albus nodded, "Now Poppy where is my child?"

"Minerva's taken her to Vladimir Bancroft Memorial Hospital in Bulgaria. Her brother is a neurosurgeon and has been working on Charolette's case," Poppy explained thrusting Minerva's bouquet in the man's hands, "This will take you there."

"Thank you Poppy. Tell the guests to enjoy the reception in the Great Hall. I'll send word," Albus nodded as he hoisted Margaret up in his arms and disappeared.

* * *

"Merlin, Minerva who knows how long she's kept how worse it's been getting from you and Albus," Skye McGonagall exclaimed as he came out of the Surgery Hall with his sister.

Skye was Minerva's elder brother by fourteen years. He was tall and broad shouldered with short curly ebony hair and piercing gray eyes. He was the Head Surgeon/ Healer in the pediatric ward of Vladimir Bancroft Memorial Hospital in Vratsa, Bulgaria.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked holding her arms across her chest.

"Minerva the clots have burst and she's bleeding into her eyes and brain! I'm going to have to go in and remove them with both magical and muggle means. Maybe when I get her open I can figure out what's happened to her," Skye explained, "It's possible I can finally see what's wrong. Have faith Minnie."

"Skye that little girl is my life. Please don't let my baby die," Minerva said holding his wrist tightly tears in her eyes.

If Skye found it odd his sister called her godchild her baby he didn't say. He kissed her head and nodded.

"I'll do everything imaginable," Skye nodded as he went back down the hall.

Minerva settled herself in the waiting room as a soft pop was heard.

"Minerva! Where's Charlie?" Albus asked setting Margaret on the ground.

"They've taken her to surgery. The clots burst," Minerva answered as Margaret threw herself into Minerva's arms and sobbed, "What about the wedding?"

"Minerva I can't marry her. She wanted fame and money. I want you and the girls. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked kneeling by her chair.

Minerva blinked in shock at him as she held onto Margaret.

"Wh-what?"

"I love you Minerva and it took this to wake me up," Albus admitted.

"Oh Albus of course I forgive you," Minerva sighed squeezing his hand. Albus smiled and kissed her lips sweetly.

The three settled on the couch together for the long wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Four hours later and Albus stood cracking his neck and spine as he moved around trying to un-stiffen him self. He was still wearing his muggle tuxedo and Minerva was still in her bride's maid dress.

Minerva was lying on the waiting couch slightly propped up by a small pillow a nurse had given her. Laying slightly underneath and beside her was Margaret. Margaret was sleeping peacefully curled up to Minerva now in a simple tartan night gown; Minerva had transfigured her taffeta dress into.

Albus stood by the window staring down out into the night and looked older than even his seventy-nine years portrayed.

"I should have realized sooner. Maybe they wouldn't have ruptured. I should have seen how ill she was…but I was to damn interested in getting them a mother so you wouldn't have to care for them and could get on with your life," Albus berated him self.

"You can't blame yourself Albus," Minerva sighed, "None of us saw she was getting worse. And I don't want to move on........I couldn't have a more fulfilled life than seeing them grow up."

"I know that now," Albus sighed, "And I intend to make damn sure no woman ever ruins our lives again."

"What are you saying?" Minerva asked quirking an eyebrow as she continued running a hand through Margaret's hair.

"When Charlie is better I want you to be my wife. I want the girls to really be yours …if you want us," Albus replied.

Tears shown in Minerva's eyes as she nodded slowly at him. He smiled and leaned down by her kissing her gently. They were interrupted; however, when a healer came into the room.

"Oh I uh….sorry to interrupt," The healer blushed. He was rather young.

"Quite all right boy," Albus chuckled standing.

Minerva gently crawled over Margaret and stood as well.

"Are you the parents of Charolette Dumbledore?" The healer asked.

"Yes we are," Albus replied taking Minerva's hand.

"How is she?" Minerva asked.

Both ignored the fact they were not married.

"Healer McGonagall is with her right now. He'll come and get you once the girl is awake. The surgery went fine and we're confident she'll come out without any lasting problems," the man replied.

Minerva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Albus sighed.

"Thank you very much," Albus said sounding incredibly relieved.

"Pleasure," the healer nodded and walked away.

When he was gone Minerva and Albus embraced tightly both crying tears of joy.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay I need help lovely reviewers. This story will end in a few more chapters...like two or three. I'm thinking of stopping it at the birth of the son.....then agian I could stop it in the Final Battle. Input would be helpful....of course if you all agree I could do both!! XD **

**I own nothing!  
**

_Ch12: Ring_

An hour and half after he'd sent one of his junior healers to inform his sister they were out of surgery; Skye McGonagall walked down to the waiting room looking for her. He had to smile when he saw Albus lying on the couch sleeping with Margaret.

"He's been so worried. He finally got to sleep half an hour ago," Minerva replied as she came up behind her brother. She had Albus' tuxedo coat over her shoulders and was holding a tray of cocoa and coffee.

"Have you slept any?" Skye asked taking one of the cups his sister offered him.

"No," Minerva shook her head, "I'll sleep after I've seen her."

"So have you and Albus made up? I heard Dumbledore and his wife were anxious to see their daughter," Skye said with a mischievous smirk.

"We have and he asked me to marry him," Minerva smiled.

"Oh good I thought I'd missed the chance to walk you down the aisle," Skye laughed.

Minerva rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee.

"Charlie's in room 312. You go on ahead. I'll wake up these two and send them later," Skye smiled nodding his head to the door.

Minerva kissed her brother's cheek and made her way through the double doors and down the hall.

As she walked down the long white hall her mind wandered to a night like this six years ago that didn't end so well.

**Flashback 1956….**

_Minerva hurried down the hall of St. Mungo's Maternity Ward with a very sleepy seven year-old Charolette. She had just received word from Albus that Carmen had had the baby and she wasn't going to last long. Albus had asked she bring Charolette to say good bye. _

_Minerva entered the hospital room and found Albus sitting by the bed holding Carmen's hand for dear life and saw Carmen's shallow breathing._

_ "Oh Carmen," Minerva gasped as she sat on the end of the bed with Charolette. _

_"Everyone's time comes Mina……mine's just coming faster," Carmen smiled sadly. _

_Charolette frowned as she looked at everyone._

_ "Mummy what's wrong?" Charolette asked Carmen as she crawled out of Minerva's lap and toward the head of the bed._

_"Merlin is going to take me to grandma and grandpa sweetie," Carmen rasped as she pulled her child toward her, "You'll watch Margaret for me yes?"_

_ "But…mummy why is he taking you? Margaret isn't big yet!" Charolette cried snuggling closer. _

_"I have to go sweetie. You be good for daddy and …Mi-Mi. I…I love you all," Carmen said softly as she closed her eyes and was gone. The ones left mourned the loss of the one gone._

**End Flashback…**

Minerva wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes away and opened the door to 312. She entered and found Charolette lying/sitting in the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. She was staring at nothing and blinking rapidly.

Minerva rose and eyebrow and walked further into the room staring at the girl oddly. She sat on the bed and cocked her head.

"What on earth are you doing?" Minerva finally asked.

"Taking a picture with my eyes," Charolette replied, "when I'm old as dad I want to remember things well. They say your eyes take pictures of things and that is how you see."

"You don't have to blink like that to get the picture," Minerva replied.

Charolette stopped and looked at Minerva with a calculating expression.

"There's something different about you," she replied.

"Your father asked me to marry him," Minerva smiled. Charolette's eyes widened and she made to get out of the bed.

"Oh no you don't lassie," Minerva chastised pushing the girl gently back down. "You stay in bed."

"But I have to get something," Charolette whined.

"Tell me where it is and I'll get it," Minerva said standing up.

"My left boot please," Charolette said pointing to the open wardrobe door.

Minerva looked at the child oddly but acquiesced and gave the girl the boot she requested.

"Thank you," Charolette smiled as she unzipped a pocket inside and pulled out something small.

She tossed the boot back into the wardrobe and handed the item to Minerva.

"This is yours now," Charolette replied.

Quirking and eyebrow Minerva looked down at her open palm and gasped out loud seeing the beautiful old ring. It was made of pure gold with 3 karat perfectly round diamond in the middle and two perfectly round 2 karat emeralds on either side of it.

"This was Great-Grandmother Dumbledore's. Grandmother left it to me while mother wore hers. It belongs to you now," Charolette explained.

"Sweetie I…I don't know what to say," Minerva blinked.

"You already said yes my dear," Albus replied as he and Margaret came into the room.

Margaret climbed into the bed with her sister while Albus gently slipped the ring onto Minerva's left finger. It fit perfectly.

"It was made for you," Charolette smiled. Minerva cried tears of joy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hmmm.....how to end**

_Ch13: Contemplation at Wedding_

November 1st was a night to remember! As the sun set over the grounds of Hogwarts the Minerva and Albus were wed. The students and several close friends and family members attended.

The moment they were pronounced man and wife; Minerva signed the adoption papers…so when the minister introduced them he did not say Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore but in fact said, "Congratulations to the Dumbledore Family!"

The congregation cheered as Minerva picked up Margaret and Albus picked up Charolette. They smiled and waved as they walked back down the aisle to the Great Hall for the reception.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva smiled and waved as she watched Albus dance with his two daughters. He held Margaret while Charolette stood on his shoes and danced.

"Having fun watching your family _Mrs. _Dumbledore?" Hooch smirked coming up to her friend and handing her a glass of champagne.

"I quite like that title," Minerva laughed.

"Who wouldn't," Poppy teased, "So…how does it fill to have a teenaged daughter?"

"Ugh don't ask," Pomona snorted.

"I was talking to Minerva," Poppy said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I've had a teenager long. I can give input," Sprout snapped.

"Mum! Mum I demand you come do this next dance with us. I won't take no for an answer," Charolette replied running up to the four women. _The Twist_ had just started playing.

"Charlie don't make me do that," Minerva whined imitating her daughter.

"Hey I wore this dress for you. I deserve to see you dance. You act like you can't! You bloody taught me how to twist!" Charolette said indignantly.

"Do not talk to me like that," Minerva snapped.

"Please!!!!" Charolette said giving her kitten eyes.

Minerva sighed and dropped her eyes.

"Fine," she agreed and was pulled into the middle of the floor.

Poppy, Pomona, and Xiomara smiled as they watched the family dance.

"They all fit so well together," Poppy commented.

"Somehow I think Minerva will try and get that seeker into more dresses…and I think Charlie will like it," Pomona laughed.

Even Xiomara had to agree to that.

Minerva's gown was flowing white and simple cut with long sleeves and just a hint of embroidery.

Albus was dressed in a black tuxedo with a purple bow tie.

Margaret had her hair in pigtails and was wearing a simple yellow dress with slightly puffy sleeves.

Charolette had her signature ponytail and was wearing an emerald spaghetti strap dress that cut off at the knees and flared from the hip.

The four were so happy and it could only get better…right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I've decided a little bit more to add. Time for some more plotness!**

_Ch14: Head Girl Spa Day_

"Wake up wake up! I have news!!!!!! Even though you already know it…but wake up anyway!!!" Charlie shouted as she jumped on the end of the large bed her father was currently sleeping in.

Maggie was jumping along with her as was their sister Natasha.

"Wake up dad!" Margaret and Natasha chorused.

Albus groaned and mumbled something unintelligible as he pulled the pillow over his head.

"Wake up!!" The three shouted as Charlie waved her wand at him and a stream of ice cold water shot onto his bare chest.

"Aggh Merlin's beard I'm up!" Albus shouted jumping out of the bed and grabbing his bathrobe to wrap around him.

"Good because….I'm Head Girl and Quidditch Capitan!!!" Charlie shouted excitedly as she hopped off the bed.

"Congratulations," Albus chuckled pulling her into a warm hug, "Where's your mother?"

"Mummy is in the nursery with AJ," Natasha replied jumping into her father's outstretched arms.

"So I see you wait till I'm alone to hassle me?" Albus said sternly looking at his three daughters.

"Duh!!" the girls said in unison.

Albus chuckled and shook his head as he walked out of the room. Natasha had made her way onto his back while Margaret had crawled onto Charlie's and Charlie was walking behind him into the nursery where they found Minerva dressing their brother.

"I suppose you had nothing to do with these monkeys jumping on my bed and waking me up?" Albus asked eyeing his wife.

"I claim innocence of this," Minerva said with a smile twitching on her lips.

"At any rate I suppose now that she is to start her seventh year as Quidditch Capitan and Head Girl she deserves a special gift," Albus said taking his young son in his arms.

"Yes I suppose she does," Charlie grinned as she crossed over and wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist.

"I suppose the she wants a spa day with her mother and a new broom?" Albus asked quirking an eyebrow at his daughter.

"I suppose your right," Charlie shrugged innocently and tightened her hold on Minerva.

"I suppose your wish is my command then," Albus bowed as the younger siblings laughed.

"Eek ...thanks daddy!" Charlie squealed and kissed his cheek as she ran out of the room to dress.

"Albus you spoil these children," Minerva rolled her eyes as she kissed his cheek and left to change.

* * *

"I'd like to leave the length and just trim in an inch…but I want to dye it reddish brown instead of just red," Charolette explained as she and Minerva sat in the Spa/Salon in Diagon Alley.

The hairdresser looked to Minerva who nodded it was okay before beginning the style the girl had asked for.

As she and Charolette sat under the hair dryers Minerva reminisced on the last four years.

Charolette was still completely dedicated to being a Seeker for the London Lions or Holly Harpies; but she was also one of the best students the school had. She had got Os and Es in the eight OWLS she had taken and was pushing herself to get the same on all eight of the NEWTS. She was still skinny and short but had blossomed into a beautiful young woman who actually enjoyed the girly things in life. Of course she was still more likely to be found wrestling any boy that called her a princess.

Margaret was now ten and looking forward to next year when she would start Hogwarts. She had fallen in love with music and had her entire room redecorated to look like a club.

Natasha was probably the most well read four-year old anyone ever met. Minerva chalked it up to the fact that Charlie had read to her everyday since she was born. Minerva loved the fact she had her father's auburn curls and her grey eyes.

Then there was two-year old Albus Jr. He was so adorable with his ebony fluff of hair and his father's twinkling blue eyes. He was two and already the center of attention in a room full of women.

In fact the day Albus had brought the girls to see him and Minerva in the hospital that had flocked around the bed and cooed over him.

"Mama…mama…Earth to Minerva!" Charlie shouted waving a hand in front of Minerva's face.

"Hmm what?" Minerva blinked focusing on her eldest.

"You zoned out. It's time for our mani/pedis," Charlie explained.

"Oh okay. Sorry about that I was thinking on you kids," She replied as they went to the back to get their nails and toes done.

"That reminds me…can I put in an order for another sibling?" Charlie asked as she sat in the chair by Minerva and held her hands out to the manicurist.

"Put in an order?" Minerva said in disbelief, "Do you think getting a baby is like ordering something from a catalog?"

"No…I just want to say that I love being the eldest and I'd love at least one more sibling maybe two," Charlie smiled cheekily.

"You take the cake you know that," Minerva huffed, "You are an absolutely impossible child and I have no idea what possesses me to be civil with you."

"You love me and are thrilled to have me as your daughter," Charlie replied.

Minerva rolled her eyes but smiled at her child lovingly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oooh let's add drama and romance!!!**

_Ch15: Proposal!?_

Charolette peered into her cauldron as she made the Felix Felius potion.

"You keep staring into it and you'll fall in," Alabaster Malfoy chuckled.

"Then I guess I'll be eternally lucky," Charolette smirked, "Pass the vial please."

"You sure we got it right?" the Slytherin asked.

He was tall and quite dashing with his platinum blonde hair and striking grey eyes.

"If I was any more positive I'd be a dragon," she replied taking the vial from him and stirring the contents two more times.

"What?" Alabaster frowned.

"Nothing…here you want to take it to Slughorn?" She asked handing the vial to him.

He nodded and took it up to the professor as she quickly cleaned their station and packed their bags.

The two exited the dungeons together and made their way up the stairs.

"So do you have a date for the Hogsmeade weekend yet?" he asked casually.

"Al if you want me to go with you ask," Charolette replied flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Charlie come with me to Hogsmeade," Alabaster replied stopping in front of the Great Hall.

"All right….what will your friends say?" she asked nodding her head to the Slytherins standing not far off.

"You're a pureblood and the best damn Quidditch player in a century. Plus you're hot! The only thing that bothers them is you are in Gryffindor," Alabaster said.

"Oh well is that all? In that case…." Charolette smirked as she pulled him down and kissed his lips gently before heading into the Great Hall to meet her friends and team mates.

"Mate your insane. You know if you screw with her Dumbledore and Dumbledore will kill you," Goyle replied.

"I'm willing to risk it…and none of you say anything to her this weekend," Malfoy warned.

"Agreed…you plus three irate Dumbledores…no thanks," Conner shook his head as the others also entered the Great Hall.

* * *

That Friday Alabaster and Charolette strolled through Hogsmeade taking in everything and enjoying time together.

"So how's your mother?" Alabaster asked taking her hand in his.

"Busy; taking care of three kids under eleven plus dad and teaching and being head of house. She runs herself down a lot," Charolette said absently as she stared at the display case in the jewelry story.

He followed her eye sight and saw her staring at a simple ring with a silver setting and sapphire stone the color of water.

"Hang on a second," he whispered in her ear as he went in to the store.

Charolette frowned as she saw him talking with the owner before nodding and paying him a few coins. She watched in silent shock as the jeweler picker up the ring and handed it to Alabaster.

"Alabaster Draken Malfoy what on earth are you doing!?" Charolette hissed as he came back out and put the ring on her left ring finger.

"This is a promise that I intend to be here for you," Alabaster replied, "I want to marry you."

"This is our first date Alabaster and I will not be a trophy. I want to be a professional Quidditch Player," Charolette said indignantly though she was looking down at the ring.

"I know that…but I still want to marry you. If you haven't noticed I'm not the hard core Malfoy the rest of the family is," he said softly lifting her chin to look at him.

"I want you to have your dreams."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he breathed and gently kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

_PennyPotter128: Your suggestion give me a superb idea. And Where'd you get Catholic from I'm not sure because I'm Southern Baptist. But either way I have the perfect idea for some sibling fighting. _

_**But for now we have a filler chapter!**  
_

**Ch16: Masquerade but no Charade! **

Alabaster and Charolette made the perfect overachieving couple. Head Girl and Head Boy they were seen everywhere together and were always talked about.

Albus had found the idea of his daughter dating the eldest son of Abaraxous Malfoy disturbing at first; but the boy had grown on him.

Minerva too had found the paring odd but had given the boy a chance and found him to have great manners and a striking personality.

It was Halloween and a Masquerade Ball had been planned for the fourth years and up.

Charolette look at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. The more time she spent with Alabaster the less she wanted to be one of the guys and the more she wanted to be one of the girls.

"You look delicious Charlie," Alabaster grinned as he entered her private room and wrapped his arms around her thing waist.

As Head Boy and Girl they shared a common room and had private rooms.

"I look like a giant dork. I wanted to look pretty for you but I just don't know how to be a girl…odd isn't it?" She snorted and turned in his arms to look up at him.

"Charlie I like you because you aren't afraid to play hard and get dirty. The fact that you tried to be a princess is thoughtful and I love you more for it," he smiled kissing her head, "Now let's go down to the ball."

Charlie laughed and shook her head as she took his arm and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ball was to open with the Headmaster, Deputy, Head Boy, and Head Girl dancing. As his daughter and her boyfriend stepped toward them; Albus had to smile.

Charlie was so gorgeous in a flowing blue gown that was slight off the shoulder. It had a tight corset style bodice with several skits that went to the floor. Her hair was curled and up in a jeweled clip and she was wearing a silver mask in the shape of cat eyes.

"You're very beautiful," Albus smiled as he pulled his daughter too him and the waltz began.

"Thank you daddy," Charlie blushed, "I'm not wearing any shoes."

Albus looked down and saw she was indeed barefoot beneath the skirts. Albus chuckled and spun her around the floor.

The ball went on for most of the night and was great fun. Minerva spent her night dancing with her husband while Charlie stayed close to Alabaster.

When the night was over Alabaster and Charlie went back to their room only to crash in the common room on the couch. There they fell asleep together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Whoo another chapter! one day two chapters! And a cliffie with drama to boot!**

**__**

Ch17: Fight

The school year passed with exams, mishaps, and for the Dumbledores…wedding plans!!! Yes Alabaster and Charolette had decided on a date! They were going to get married on June 31st; two weeks after graduation. Then they were going to honeymoon in Italy for a month. The honeymoon had been a surprise wedding/Christmas gift from Abaraxous and Narissara Malfoy much too Alabaster gloating and Lucius' groaning.

You see because Charlie was powerful, rich, and part of two very influential old pureblood families; not to mention the fact her step-mother was also from an old pureblood family, Charolette was welcomed in the home. Of course there was a heated debate about being a muggle lover…but that was ignored once they actually met her over the Christmas break. To Alabaster's delight; his father had fallen in love with Charolette abrasive style in front of lesser beings and old world manners when in the presence of great leaders.

Charlie after all was a very good actress.

Alabaster's brother; Lucius, was not as pleased at the match for he detested the Headmaster and his perfect little family.

However…things were not as perfect in the Dumbledore Family as everyone thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva was finished with her classes for the day and was just heading up to the chambers she shared with her husband and children to check on them before dinner.

She had just entered through the door to the sitting area when she narrowly missed getting hit in the head by a large marble that was shooting through the air. The marble embedded itself into the wall just to the left of her suggesting there was an insurmountable force behind the hurler.

Minerva looked to where the offending toy had come from and found her daughters in what could only be described as a knock down drag out fight with each other! The room was in complete disarray with papers, books, and toys thrown all over the place. She looked on in horror and disbelief as her two little daughters were fighting each other tooth and nail.

"Enough! Enough of this!" Minerva boomed as her magic coursed around the room pulling the two girls apart and casting a shield between them.

"What in Merlin's name is going on with you two!?" Minerva snapped as she crossed the threshold and stood between the two.

"She said she gets to be the flower girl because Charlie likes her better," Maggie snapped.

"She does. I look like mummy," Natasha replied as large cut on her forehead dripped blood onto the carpet.

"Nat what on earth?" Minerva gasped. She kneeled by her child and let down the shield pulling her close.

"Margaret Melena Dumbledore what were you thinking!? You are ten and she is only four. You could have seriously injured her!" Minerva shrieked, "Go to you room this instant till your father comes for you, honestly fighting over being a flower girl of all things!"

Margaret gasped and blinked in bewilderment at what Minerva had just screamed before dashing down the small corridor into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

* * *

"I can see it now. Flash: _Dumbledore had a Malfoy! Gryffindor births a Slytherin,_" Alabaster laughed as he and Charolette walked along Hogsmeade.

It was early March and a brilliant spring day. Charolette had taken her little brother Albus Jr. with them as a treat to the little boy; since he'd never been before.

"What makes you so certain any child we have will be Slytherin?" Charlie asked as she put AJ down and held his hand tightly.

"In all honest fact…it'll problem be a Hufflepuff much too both our displeasure," Alabaster laughed kissing her head.

"You may be right," Charlie laughed as AJ started tugging on her hand excitedly.

"What is it Junior?" Alabaster laughed as they followed the small toddler. They stopped in front of a store and AJ pointed at the window excitedly.

"For Merlin's sake you're just like dad," Charlie laughed as they looked into the Honeyduke's sweet shop window.

"Pwease Chawie," AJ pleaded cutely.

Charolette groaned as Alabaster lifted the little tyke and looked at his fiancée with a cute little pout as well.

"Come on Charolette let's give him just a little something," Alabaster smiled.

"Ugh I'm definitely going to be the pushover," she sighed and laughed as they went into the sweet shop.

* * *

Albus tiredly walked down the corridor that held his children's rooms. He had just come home from a long Ministry meeting. As soon as he walked in the door he was told he had to go discipline his daughter for nearly killing the other daughter. He had listened to the story and could not understand how smart; clear thinking Margaret could do something like fight her sister.

He was now knocking on her door to get to the bottom of this.

There was no answer.

He knocked again and waited but still no answer.

He tried again and still no answer.

Sighing heavily he opened the door.

"Maggie….Mags we need to talk," Albus called turning on the lights and entering the room.

Everything in the room was neat and in its place. One thing could be said for his children was that so far none of them had gotten his sense of organization.

Albus searched the bathroom and bedroom and found nothing. But he had not started to worry till he saw the letter on the nightstand.

_I won't be the throw away child._

_Maggie_

Albus' eyes widened in fear as he ran out of the room and back toward the sitting room. "Minerva!!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Ch18: Missing_

Albus and Minerva burst into the Head students' room and found them curled up together on the couch studying their Potions textbook.

"Mum? Dad? What are you guys doing in here?" Charlie asked sitting up slightly.

"Charlie is Maggie in here!?" Albus asked frantic.

"No she's not…why?" Charlie asked standing.

"We can't find her anywhere. We've looked all over the castle and can't find her!" Albus sighed handing his daughter the note.

Charolette looked at it and frowned. "What'd you say to her? Mags would never have left unless you said something," Charolette snapped.

"Your father didn't say anything," Minerva cried holding her arms around herself. It was clear she hadn't stopped crying for some time now.

Charolette blinked in bewilderment at Minerva and turned to Albus. "You're positive she's not in the castle?"

"We've checked everywhere we can think and have had the elves and ghosts check other places she's not here," Albus sighed.

"Okay, okay let's think here," Charolette sighed and began pacing in front of the fire much like Albus would. "Fact one: She's ten and has no wand. Fact two: She's not anywhere in the castle."

"Fact three: If she's mad at your parents she's not going to be anywhere they are likely to look for her," Alabaster replied.

"The Forbidden Forest!" Albus and Charolette gasped.

"Wh-what?" Minerva sniffed.

"When I didn't want to be found by mum or dad I would hide in the forest. Maggie probably thinks the forest will protect her….its not that simple though. We have to find her before something else does," Charolette replied running to the door and grabbing her cloak.

"Malfoy go with Charolette. Min you come with me," Albus said sounding like a General. I'll take the left side and the kids will take the right!"

"I'll talk to Hagrid and he'll go down the middle," Charolette nodded as she wrapped Alabaster's cloak around him.

"Albus you can't let them go in. Th-there children," Minerva cried.

"Charolette knows the woods better than anyone but Hagrid. I trust her," Albus explained as he conjured a cloak for Minerva and wrapped it securely around her.

Ten minutes later the three group were entering the Forest; Professor Kettleburn was with Hagrid seeing as he was the Magical Creatures teacher.

* * *

Margaret tripped through the forest getting cuts, scrapes, and bruises as she tried to find some where to hide. She couldn't understand while the entire world of Hogwarts had turned on her but it had and now she was running for her life.

The woods moaned and creek with shadows and voices as she ran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't understand why she would call herself the throw away child?" Charolette sighed as they picked through the forest.

"Middle children usually feel that way," Alabaster said as he followed her.

"So you're saying Lucius feels that way with you new little sister?" Charolette asked.

"I'm thinking it. Especially since I'm about to marry the hottest girl in the school with three famous parents," Alabaster chuckled pulling her close.

Charolette was about to retort when they heard a twig snap and jumped apart.

"Did you here that?" Charolette asked pulling her wand. Alabaster nodded and silently echoed her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm still having trouble believing Albus let Charlie in here alone," Kettleburn sighed.

"Well she's an Animal Whisperer," Hagrid said by way of explanation.

"I still don't think he should have let her in here," Kettleburn shook his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Albus this is all my fault. I was just so…so upset at the thought of what would happen if Natasha had been hurt," Minerva cried as they tramped though the woods.

"It's not your fault Minerva. It's understandable you were more worried about Natasha's she smaller. Plus Margaret should have known better than to pick a fight," Albus answered, "After all we all witnessed Charolette and Alabaster personally asked Albus and Natasha to be flower girl and ring bearer."

"But still. It's my fault she feels like a throw away," Minerva sighed.

Albus made to retaliate when a brilliant white lioness bounded from the woods toward them.

It sat down before the professors and in Charolette's lilt Irish lilt said, "Mags is in the Hospital Wing."

All at once the couple was filled with relief and worry. Relief their daughter was out of the forest and fear at why she was in the wing. As soon as the Patronus had disappeared the professors started running back to the castle.

* * *

Albus and Minerva came running into the Hospital Wing and stopped when they saw their daughter clinging to her sister for dear life. Poppy was busy hovering around the other students and had not yet gotten to the Dumbledore child.

"What happened? Where did you find her? What on earth were you thinking!?" Albus exclaimed in quick succession.

"I found her at the bottom of a small drop off in the forest. And it appears she's broken her leg as well as her ankle; not to mention the scrapes she has from the fight and the fall," Charolette replied rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"And I think we all have at least a marginal idea of what Maggie was thinking when she ran off," Alabaster added in as he stood by the bed with a hand on Charolette's shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

**This one is a short chapter. But I felt it should stand alone.**

_Ch19: Reconciliation _

After Poppy had taken care of Margaret's injuries Minerva asked that she be left to speak with Margaret alone.

Albus had acquiesced retiring to their rooms to check on the little ones.

Alabaster and Charolette had bowed out gracefully and left for their rooms.

Poppy did a last bed check and retired to her own chambers.

Once everyone was gone Minerva sat herself on the end of Margaret's bed collecting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Margaret sniffed curling up at the head of the bed.

"No, no…I'm sorry Maggie," Minerva sighed, "I've been so wound up with work, Charlie's wedding, and the little ones that I have forgotten you. I don't want you to feel thrown away because you are my step-child and in the middle of the others. I should have seen it before..."

"You were right thought. I shouldn't have fought Nattie over something so silly. It wasn't even really about being flower girl…I was just so sick of her prancing around with the basket. She was just so…so…so like Allison," Margaret sighed.

"You have a point," Minerva laughed as she thought about the little brat that belonged to Elizabeth Conner.

"But does it bother you that Natasha is the flower girl?"

"No…but after Charlie gets married I'll be the oldest in the house…I don't think I want to be. I liked being the baby," Margaret sighed as she crawled over to Minerva.

"You'll always be our baby Maggie. All of you will," Minerva smiled softly and held Margaret to her.

"Thanks mama," Margaret yawned.

"Your welcome," Minerva replied kissing her daughter's head, "Now you get some sleep and after Madam Pomfrey releases you in the morning you and I will go on a mother daughter's day. Just the two of us."

"Really?" Margaret grinned.

"Really," Minerva nodded as she tucked Margaret in and kissed her head.

"Love you," Margaret sighed falling asleep.

"I love you Little Tabby," Minerva whispered as she left the wing and returned to her quarters.


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't think it's the end loves. There is more to come. I still have another wedding and a bit more drama. This will end with Harry Potter! Muhahaha!**

_**By the way the regular italics is more what Charolette was experiencing while playing.**_

_Ch20: Qudditch Scouts Cometh_

A month and a half after Margaret's disappearing act there was a Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor game for the Quidditch Cup! Amongst the parents, staff, and the students watching the game there was also a few scouts from the Quidditch League.

The scouts were all seating around Dumbledore as he held his son on his lap. The game had been going on for quite some time.

"We here your daughter is the one to look at Albus," Margery Banks laughed as another goal was made for Ravenclaw.

"I may be biased but I don't think there's been a better seeker in years," Albus chuckled as little AJ stood on his lap.

The boy was clapping excitedly and shouting, "Do, Do Dryffindor!"

"G-Gryffindor," Albus corrected laughing.

"He's absolutely adorable Albus," Margery smiled.

"Thank you," Albus nodded as there was a flurry of activity on the pitch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_The other players were nervous about the scouts but Charolette was in control. She hover and swerved take her time waiting for the glint of gold. As the game went on something in her mind clicked and she made a decision….then there it was!_

_A glint of gold and she was off like a lightening bolt!_

_The wind blew through her tangled locks and she cursed herself for forgetting to put it in a ponytail. But she didn't have time for it now…she had to move. She flew in an out of the players getting ever closer to the small golden ball. _

_She was headed straight for the Ravenclaw goal. She vaguely hear others shouting at her to stop. Even the seeker by her and halted and called her name; but she did not heed the call. She was on a mission and she would not fail._

_Charolette jumped and sailed over the lower goal post as her broom went through the hole. She grabbed the snitch in midair as she started plummeting to the ground._

_She heard the crowd gasp and reached out concentrating on calling her broom to her. She felt sleek golden wood slid in her hand and the ground did not meet her feet. She looked down and sighed when she saw her self dangling in the air. _

_With a triumphant grin she hung in the air holding up the snitch while she held herself on the broom handle._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And with the most amazing catch I've ever seen by Charlie Dumbledore …Gryffindor wins! 350 to 100 final score!" Richard Kenmore shouted excitedly.

"Oh thank Merlin," Minerva sighed clutching her chest as she stood with the others and shouted excitedly with the others.

"Now that was one of the best catches I've ever seen," Seymour Dunbar exclaimed, "I want her for the Lions!"

"There is no wanting. We need her on that team," Margery shouted with her friend as they headed down the steps with Albus and his wife to present the cup to the winning team.

"Congratulations baby!" Alabaster shouted as he ran up to Charolette and tossed her in the air.

"I did it!" Charolette squealed kissing him passionately on the mouth.

Seconds later she was engulfed by the Gryffindors and hoisted in the air by the team as the carted her off to where the professors were standing.

Albus pointed his wand at his throat and cast a spell so his voice projected over the field.

"I am very proud to present this year's Quidditch Cup to the Gryffindor Captain; Charolette Dumbledore!"

The crowd erupted in to a frenzy as Charolette took the cup from her father and held it up over her head.

"Congratulations mama," Charolette grinned as she handed the cup to Minerva.

"We love you mum!" Charolette and the Gryffindor Quidditch team shouted so everyone heard as they all jumped on the professor and gave her a hug.

Minerva barely held on to the cup and kept them all standing; but she had tears of joy and pride in her eyes as she looked up at Albus.

Albus smiled at her as he watched her beloved cubs cheer her on while they were cheered by everyone else.


	21. Chapter 21

_Ch21: Graduation_

The NEWTS and OWLS were now upon the students and life was hectic. Charolette and Alabaster formed a study group with people form all four houses and spent every night in their private chambers working hard. Their study buddies usually fell asleep in the room with them.

But it seemed to may off as with each passing day of the week of exams the group found they were better and better equipped for everything they faced when going to the examiners.

Albus and Minerva had o wonder how on earth Charolette so easily meshed with so many people.

Now the tests were over and the students were gone; all except the seventh years. But today they were going to graduate!

They had gotten their NEWT results early since they were to graduate. Charolette had been thrilled when she found that she had gotten Os in every course she had attempted. Alabaster had gotten Es and Os. He was headed to the Ministry for a job in Magical Law Enforcement and Charlie was going to London to join the London Lions.

They were so happy and excited about graduating. They were sitting in their house rows as Albus made his speech.

"….I want to thank the seventh years for a grand year and now I leave the floor to this year's valedictorian…Charolette Dumbledore."

The seventh years clapped as Charlie took the stage and went to the microphone.

Charlie looked up at the microphone and turned to her father wrinkling her nose in annoyance.

"Oh sorry," Albus smiled and stood to lower the microphone for her. There was a scattered laugh through out the hall.

"You think after seventeen years he'd have learned by now," Charolette sighed. There was another bunch of laughter.

"Well kids we made! We've graduated and now we're off to find ourselves, get a job, move out, and in some cases marry and start families. It's been a long and winding road but we stuck it out and now we have the diplomas to prove it. Twenty or thirty years from now when our children are starting Hogwarts we can look back and say….Charlie was the best damn seeker ever!" she shouted as the graduating class irrupted into laughter.

"But seriously," Charolette said quieting them down, "It's been fun and I know it will always hold a special place in my heart. Congratulations Class of 1967!!" she shouted and threw her hat in the air. The others echoed her cheering.

* * *

short but ah well


	22. Chapter 22

_Ch22: Wedding_

Charolette looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. Her reddish brown hair was in large loose curls and pinned up with a few tendrils framing her face. Red roses were and ivy was woven in the hairdo and veil that was over her face. She had enough makeup to accentuate her already perfect looks but not enough to look trashy.

Her dress was off the shoulder and perfectly fitted for all her slim curves with a little train out before her. It was purely white and gathered as the breast with a small design on the skirt.

"Absolutely perfect," Minerva breathed handing her the rose bouquet.

Charolette took the flowers and smirked as she lifted her dress to show she was barefoot.

Minerva and the others laughed as they left the chambers and headed down onto Dumbledore grounds where the wedding was being held at sunset.

With the brilliant orange and red sun falling behind Alabaster; Albus walked his daughter down the aisle forcing himself not to cry.

When they reached the minister he lifted her veil and placed a kiss to her cheek whispering, "You are so beautiful Belle."

Charolette smiled at him and the use of her pet name as she took Alabaster's hand.

Minerva held Albus' hand tightly as they watched the ceremony take place and she saw he was crying his eyes out.

"They have to grow up sometime love," Minerva whispered handing him a handkerchief.

Albus sniffed and nodded as the minister proclaimed them husband and wife and they met in their first married kiss.

* * *

Minerva was sitting by Alabaster as they watched Albus and Charolette dancing with Natasha and Margaret. It reminded Minerva of her wedding.

"She's so beautiful," Alabaster breathed.

"They all are," Minerva replied with teary eyes.

"Mrs. Dumbledore…Charlie wanted to tell Albus but I asked to tell you separate," He said suddenly nervous.

"What is it?" Minerva asked turning to look at her son-in-law.

"Charlie and I…well that is to say…she doesn't want to be to far away and I have to agree with her. We've bought the land a quarter mile down the road," Alabaster explained.

"You mean…you're going to build a home next door?" Minerva asked.

Alabaster nodded and found Minerva in his arms crushing his lungs.

"I take it you're happy?" Alabaster gasped.

"Oh yes. You are such a dear," Minerva said kissing his cheek and led him on the dance floor.


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing!**

**I made up the italics so any similaritaries to anything else is pure coincedental. **

_Ch23: Creepy Guy_

_Years pass; as they so often do, in a glimmering twilight of things we do.  
Some things we fine funny; some strange.  
__Yet in every course of life something happens that shows us….life is full of both good…and evil._

For eleven years now Charolette had been the pride of the London Lions. The last four years they'd won the Quidditch World cup because of her. Now; sadly she was leaving. After a decade plus some she had played her last game for anything other than fun.

She was a star; famous for herself and not just her parents and step-mother. Now she was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts again. She was with her adoring husband Alabaster; now a governor at Hogwarts, and they were on their way to Minerva Dumbledore…they wanted to personally tell her and Albus Dumbledore why she was retiring from Quidditch at still such and early age.

They were standing outside of Minerva's class and heard her lecturing on human transfigurations. Charolette knocked lightly and then entered the room holding Alabaster's hand.

The seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors turned to the door and every student that loved Quidditch blinked and did double takes.

"You always know how to take the room," Alabaster smirked whispering in her ear.

"Class please meet my step-daughter and her husband; Charolette and Alabaster Malfoy," Minerva replied smiling at Charolette.

"Oi Padfoot that's 'Golden Claw Charlie,'" James hissed to his friend.

"I know who it is!" Sirius hissed back.

"I didn't know she was a Malfoy," Peter whispered.

"She's married to Lucius' Malfoy's older brother. Hey isn't your cousin married to that guy?" Remus said turning to his friends.

"Don't remind me. Narcissa Malfoy," Sirius said looking like he'd rather throw up.

"Messrs. Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. Is there something you want to say?" Professor Dumbledore snapped as she stood by them tapping her heel.

"No Professor," Lupin shook his head.

"Good. Class dismissed," Minerva replied.

As the students filed out Charolette caught Sirius' collar and pulled him back.

"I'd like to see you and your friends on the pitch later," she said with a wink. Sirius blinked at her but nodded and left the class room.

"What brings you here?" Minerva asked hugging them both.

"We wanted to tell you why I retired. I know it was in the paper this morning," Charolette replied as they exited the room and headed to the Headmaster's office.

"We were rather shocked," Minerva nodded, "What's the reason?"

"I'm pregnant!!" Charolette squealed.

The trio stopped in the middle of the hall and Minerva just stared at them. Alabaster started to look nervous.

"Listen Min-"

"Oh that's wonderful…I'm going to be a grandmother!" Minerva exclaimed pulling Charolette into a tight hug.

The three hugged again and continued up to tell Albus the news. They were a few feet away when the gargoyle moved aside and a man exited the revolving staircase.

He was tall and thin with skin paler than a ghost's, eyes redder than blood, and had a look in his eyes when he locked eyes with Minerva that was pure unadulterated evil.

"Hello Minerva. You're looking quite ravishing," Voldemort hissed.

His voice was like nails across the chalkboard. Charolette's head cocked to the side.

"Tom…you look very different," Minerva said coldly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't go by Tom anymore…or haven't you heard?" he smirked.

"I have heard," Minerva sniffed.

"I must say it was interesting to hear you married our old Professor," Voldemort said. Alabaster's arm went around Charolette.

"Oh yes and your step-daughter married a Malfoy. Alabaster isn't it? I've been looking for you," Voldemort smirked.

"I've heard something along those lines," Alabaster nodded sounding as cold as his brother.

"And you must be Charolette," Voldemort hissed and as he caressed her cheek fondly.

"I must be," Charolette nodded.

Voldemort's lips pulled into a wicked grin at the fact she was not afraid of him.

"We shall meet again," he replied kissing her hand and walking down the hall.

* * *

When they were on the staircase and out of ear shot Charolette pulled out her wand and muttered a Scorgify spell on her hand and wiped it on her rob.

"Ugggh," she shuddered, "Creepy much."

"You have no idea," Alabaster and Minerva replied together.

The two stopped and looked at each other calculatingly.

"Awkward," Charolette sang and opened the door to her father's office.

Albus looked up and smiled as he saw his eldest walking in with a smile.

"Daddy I'm pregnant!" she replied.

Albus choked on his lemon drop causing his child, her husband, and wife to surround him and give him water while patting his back.

"N-no I'm fine," Albus coughed, "I take it that's why you've retired?"

"Yes. I've done my dream….but now I have another. I want to be a mom…maybe help Madam Hooch coach," Charolette replied.

"Then I'm ecstatic! My first grandchild!" Albus chuckled spinning his daughter around.


	24. Chapter 24

_Ch24: Moony and Discipline_

After classes that day the Marauders went down to the Quidditch pitch and found Alabaster and Charolette waiting for them.

"Hello darlings," Charolette greeted.

"You're hot," James said dreamily.

"You're a Potter," Charlie laughed.

"What did you want us for?" Lupin asked.

"I wanted to meet the four children that have driven my mother to the brink of insanity. I must say well done. My sisters attempting to kill each other neither did that…nor did my almost death," Charolette replied.

The boys looked guilty at each other.

"I'm only here to talk to Lupin," Alabaster replied, "Come with me."

Remus was led away from his friends and Charlie by a strong commanding hand.

"Minerva told us about your little problem," Alabaster replied.

"Governor Malfoy I…that is I've never…it was an accident I…"

"Remus calm down," Alabaster replied in a fatherly manner, "You didn't mean to attack AJ and as you weren't completely turned yet there was no lasting harm done. Now as a Governor I have to be told of any danger posed by a student…I don't think you ever posed a threat and it really would be pointless to take you out in your last year of school," Alabaster smirked.

"Then why are you here?" Remus frowned.

"Among other things…I want to ask to have a vial of blood. Charlie and I are working on something that could help you…we've been working on it for seven years now but we need some of you blood for research and testing," Alabaster explained.

"What are you saying?" Remus asked.

"I'm saying we may be able to help you…in later years maybe even cure you," Malfoy smiled.

Remus held up his arm. "Take all you need."

Malfoy produced a syringe from his pocket and drew a vial of blood.

"Much appreciated," Malfoy grinned in the customary Malfoy smirk.

* * *

Weeks later it was nearing November and Charolette had settled into her roles as assistant Quidditch Coach. All the students seemed to love having her around; especially the Quidditch teams.

That morning she was walking down a corridor and found Severus Snape suspended in midair by the Marauders.

"Why has he deserved that?" Charolette snapped.

"Well…it's more or less he's alive," Sirius shrugged.

"And I suppose they get away with it?" Charolette asked looking up at Snape. The Slytherin nodded.

"All right put his down….gently!" Charolette sighed rubbing her head. James and Sirius sighed as they let Severus down.

Charolette helped him up and kept hold of his arm so he couldn't get away.

"James and Sirius meet me on the Pitch after Dinner. And 40 points each from Gryffindor," She sighed and led Severus off.

* * *

"Mother what is dad's excuse for this!?" Charolette snapped entering the professor's study with a struggling Snape.

"Sit down," Charolette snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Why has my father refused to adequately discipline your cubs for harming a snake just because he is alive!?" Charolette huffed.

"I've tried to get him to. His excuse is children are children," Minerva sighed.

"Well I'm going to snap sense into them and I think it would do Severus good to see it. So I need three pass for being out after curfew," Charolette replied.

Unsure of what her child had planned but trusting her she agreed. She wrote the passes and handed them to her.

"Thank you. Severus I'll see you after dinner on the pitch," Charolette nodded and left.


	25. Chapter 25

_Ch25: Punishment of Humiliation_

James and Sirius made their way down to the Quidditch pitch after supper to find Charolette and Severus waiting for them.

"Wands please," Charolette said extending her hand. The boys sighed and handed tem over as they angrily eyed Snape.

"Now it seems to me that you two like to humiliate others. Particularly this young Slytherin," Charolette replied putting a hand on Severus' shoulder, "As such I have developed a detention that you won't soon forget. Arms out straight please!"

James and Sirius gave each other odd looks but agreed as they took a few steps apart and raised their arms. Charolette pulled four brooms from her robes and enlarged them as she walked toward the boys.

"You will hold these straight up as is. The moment you drop them is the moment Mr. Snape here is allowed to jinx you," Charolette replied as she conjured to chairs and they sat down.

"That doesn't seem too hard," Sirius boasted.

"Yeah well we will see how you like it when I turn you upside down in an hour," Charolette replied, "No talking."

The minutes slowly rolled on by and James was sure the brooms were getting heavier. He wasn't sure but he thought he had seen Charolette do a spell.

When the hour was up Charolette lazily waved her wand at them and the boys zoomed into the air turning completely upside down. James felt the brooms gain even more weight.

"You know Severus …this is exactly what the coach had us all do when ever three people refused to exercise properly. The brooms get heavier with each passing minute but you can not falter," she explained.

Two minutes later Sirius dropped one of his brooms and rotated his shoulder in discomfort.

"Mr. Snape take your shot," Charolette smirked. Severus aimed his wand and mouthed a spell.

"Oh well done. Very nice. I think this is enough for tonight," Charolette laughed as she lowered them.

"You boys can go back to bed no dawdling," she said handing them the passes. They all nodded and hurried to the castle.

The next morning Sirius woke up and stumbled into the wash room. He washed his face and dried it with a towel to look in the mirror and screamed.

"What!?"

"What's happened?"

"Padfoot what is it?" the other three marauders asked running into the bathroom.

"Look at me!!" Sirius shouted.

Remus covered his mouth to keep from laughing while Peter fell to the floor in hysterics. Sirius had the body of a girl.

"Holy Merlin," James breathed.

"James what am I going to do!? I can't go out in public like this!!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't worry we…we'll think of something," James started laughing

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hogwarts was filled with the relishing laughter of seeing the public humiliation of Sirius Black. Prankster extraordinaire.

"Nice look Sirius."

"You should make it permanent."

"Never knew you were one for sex changes." Were just some of the comments Sirius received as he trudged the walk of shame.

Charolette passed them on the way to see her father. Severus was with her.

"Sirius you're looking so good today," Charolette teased. Sirius groaned as they walked past.

She and Severus entered the Headmaster's office and sat down across form him.

"You wanted to see us dad?" Charolette asked.

"Charlie what on earth possessed you to do this?" Albus snapped angrily.

"You've grown soft dad. Have you forgotten what happens to children here that are publicly humiliated?" Charolette asked.

Albus mind's eyes flashed with hundreds of faces. Most of which were now the followers of Voldemort.

"Yes I do. And you don't think this will happen to Mr. Black for what you have done?" Albus asked.

"Actually I believe by little exercise in humility will make him and Mr. Potter grow up," Charolette replied, "And Mr. Snape here is quite an academic. I've set him up with Jordon Vladimir for a potions apprenticeship. He's going to be big."

"Well Mr. Snape it appears you have your job set," Albus twinkled.

"Yes sir," Severus nodded quietly.

"And don't worry dad I'll change him back at supper," Charolette grinned as she stood with Severus and they left.


	26. Chapter 26

_Ch26: Check-Up_

The months rolled on by in fine times. Charolette was a hit at the school and it seemed the Marauders had started leaning toward more academia.

Minerva found this wonderful; but was even happier as every day she saw her daughter's stomach round with her first grandchild.

She was with Charolette and Alabaster that Saturday in the St. Mungo's waiting room. It was time for Charolette's check up. At six and a half months she was gaining quite a stomach.

"Ugh being pregnant sucks. I haven't seen my feet in three and a half months," Charolette wined as she poked at her protruding belly.

"But the reward is so worth it," Minerva replied setting down her magazine, "Just imagine the little life that will be here in just a few short months."

"Seems more like years," Alabaster yawned tiredly.

"You better get some sleep dear. Cause after Charlie has the baby you won't get any for a very long time," Minerva laughed.

"How can I get to sleep when she wakes me up in the middle of the night for food all the time," Alabaster sighed.

"Mrs. Malfoy? We'll see you now," the nurse called. Alabaster helped his wife up and the three walked into the examining room.

The nurse took Charolette's vital signs and a vial of blood before leaving them to wait.

"Al stop playing with that stuff. You're supposed to be a Governor of Hogwarts," Charolette chastised.

Alabaster put down the small model of a woman's uterus and came back over to his wife. "Sorry," he grinned and kissed her head.

"All right Charlie let's see how we're….why are there so many people in here?" Healer Damien Grim frowned as he looked up from Charolette's file.

"I wanted my husband and mother here this time Doctor," Charolette explained.

"Well all right…though it will be hard to flirt with you now," he laughed with a wink.

The healer sat down in the rolling stool and scooted up to where Charolette was lying.

"Now I'll check to make sure everything down here is good and then we'll see what the little Dumbledore/ Malfoy is up to," Damien replied as he put Charlie's feet in the stirrups.

Charolette kept her eyes on Alabaster's the entire time the doctor examined her until he stood and waved his wand over her stomach. A picture appeared on the wall and they could see the baby moving around.

"The baby is as healthy as a hippogriff Charlie. Do you want to know the sex?" Damien asked.

Charolette looked at her husband who nodded. "Yes please Damien," Charolette nodded.

Damien stepped up to the picture and analyzed it a bit.

"Looks like a healthy and beautiful little girl. I'll see you guys in a month," he smiled and left the room after making a coping of the picture on the wall and giving it to her.

"A girl!" Charolette squealed as they made their way out of the hospital and apparated to Hogsmeade.

"My own little princess to spoil," Alabaster grinned rubbing his hands together.

"A beautiful little girl to sing to," Minerva sighed.

They headed up to Albus' office and told him the baby was to be a girl. He promptly cheered and danced around the office with Minerva.


	27. Chapter 27

_Ch27: It's a Girl_

Charolette's influence on the students of Hogwarts was utterly amazing. Lily Evans was dating James Potter and they were friends with Severus Snape! In fact most of the Slytherins were getting along with the other houses now.

It was now May and the fifth and seventh years were getting ready for OWLS and NEWTS. Study groups were popping over all over the castle.

Charolette was putting up some brooms in the Slytherin Quidditch locker room. She was chatting to Lily and Severus while they waiting for the Marauders to come meet them before going to Hogsmeade for the day.

"I just really think James will propose before graduation and it makes me nervous," Lilly sighed.

"Well Alabaster caught me completely by surprise when he proposed. It was….mmmm" Charolette bent over and groaned.

"It was mmm?" Severus asked raising and eyebrow.

"No Sev she's in pain!" Lilly snapped as she stood and hurried over to the woman.

"Oh right," Severus nodded walking over as well.

"Can we do anything?" Lily asked biting her lip.

"You can get Poppy and my mother. My water just broke," Charolette groaned as a small trickle of water pooled at her feet.

"Bloody hell!" Severus blinked and shot out of the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AAAGGGGHHH!" Charolette screamed as another contraction ripped through her small body. She fell back against the headboard panting heavily.

"You're doing so good baby," Minerva coached wiping the sweat from her daughter's head.

"It hurts so much," Charolette cried leaning to her mother.

"I know, I know but you're almost there baby," Minerva said.

"Come on Charlie I have the head we just need the shoulders," Poppy said.

"All right," Charolette sighed as she sat up and pushed again.

Albus and Alabaster paced outside of the wing nervously. The marauders, Lily, and Severus sat on the stone not far off playing muggle cards with two others. These others were Natasha and Albus Jr.

Natasha was now in her fifth year and had blossomed into an elegantly beautiful young woman. She was a Gryffindor and everyone constantly talked about how like her mother she was. It was true too for her black curls were almost always in a bun, her grey eyes were sharp and pierced through you like a knife, and she wore square framed reading glasses.

Albus Jr. was the epitome of his father. He was thirteen and also in Gryffindor. He was growing up tall and lean with a rugged complexion, twinkling blue eyes, and long auburn locks. He usually wore his hair in a ponytail behind his head and his nose was even crooked. A courtesy of Natasha five years ago.

They were quietly playing Go Fish as the doors opened and Poppy stepped out.

"It's a beautiful girl Alabaster. She looks just like Charolette did when she was born," Poppy said through tears.

"Can we see them?" Alabaster asked.

"Yes. Actually Charlie wants to see all of you," Poppy said looking at the unrelated children.

The students stood and everyone quietly entered the wing and surrounded Charolette's bed where she and Minerva were sitting cooing to a little purple blanketed bundle.

"Everyone this is Carmen Minerva Malfoy…named after her grandmothers," Charolette smiled as she gently handed the baby to its father.

The students all looked over and around Alabaster as he held the child close to him.

Looking back at them was a wide eyed pink little baby. Her head was already full of platinum blonde curls and her eyes were the brightest blue ever seen. She had large observing eyes that took in each Gryffindor and Slytherin face and seemed to truly recognize it.

"Wow," Sirius breathed as he reached out a hand.

The students gasped as a smaller hand shot out of the blanket and grabbed his pulling it down.

"Well she's a Dumbledore all right," Charlie laughed, "always full of surprises."

The others laughed as they watched Sirius be completely entranced by a small baby.

* * *

Late that night as Charlie was in the Hospital Wing feeding her daughter the doors blew open and a woman of twenty-one rushed in with long curly strawberry-blonde locks and sky blue eyes. She was dressed in red sequins as she ran down to the bed and sat on the end.

"I am so sorry. The gig ran late and I couldn't catch the floo…. Oh wow is that her?" she rambled and looked at the baby suckling its mother's breast.

"Yes Maggie it is. Now please shut up before Poppy runs in panicked," Charolette hissed.

"I'm sorry," Margaret whispered and crawled up to the head of the bed. She lay by her sister and kissed the baby's head softly.

"So what did you name her?" Margaret asked.

"Carmen Minerva," Charolette answered.

"That seems like a good tribute. Maybe she'll turn out like both," Margaret smiled looking up at her elder sister.

"Here's hoping," Charolette laughed and then sobered saying, "I asked Lily Evans and Severus Snape to be the godparents. They were there when I went into labor."

"That's fitting. Do I get the next one?" Margaret teased.

"If there is a next one," Charolette nodded.

"Oh goodie. Then I put in an order for you to give me at least five more nieces and nephews to spoil rotten and influence badly," Margaret grinned.

Charolette rolled her eyes and smiled down at her child.


	28. Chapter 28

_Ch28: Dreams and Death_

_"Pretty little flower. Sadly she is of no use to me," Voldemort sighed stroking Carmen's porcelain cheek. The beautiful teenager shied away and whimpered in fear. _

_"Stop it! Leave her alone," Charolette cried as she hung from the ceiling. Her back was covered in blood and thick strips. _

_"My dear you can fix it all with just a simple phrase," Voldemort smirked. _

_"I will never marry you!" Charolette cried. Tears poured down her eyes. _

_"Pity. Avada Kedavra!" _

* * *

Charolette shot up in bed breathing heavily with sweat glistening her brow. She was clutching her chest and willing her heart to slow as she registered her husband sleeping like the dead beside her. She calm down as she made the realization it was all a dream…but still she felt uneasy and could not get back to sleep.

Crawling out of bed Charolette left the master bedroom and padded down the hall to a door with a lime green star on the front. She opened the door softly and sighed in relief as she saw the little four year old sleeping in her bed cuddling a small stuffed rabbit.

Little Carmen looked just like a Malfoy. She had the pale skin with sharp aristocratic features and her curls were platinum blonde. The only thing that proved she was not all Malfoy was her eyes. Her eyes were the brightest sparkling blue anyone had ever seen. They were so blue her father and all her 'uncles' called her Sapphire.

As Charolette watched her little one sleeping she heard and urgent pounding at the door. Shutting her daughter's door she pulled her wand out of her hair and let the auburn curls cascade around her face as she cautiously descended the staircase.

She opened the door and was shocked to see Severus and Sirius looking frightened and panicked. They hurried in and pushed her to the side as they shut and bolted the door.

"What on earth is going on?" Charolette demanded crossing her arms as she watched the two men peered outside of the closed curtains.

"Sirius is wanted for murder. There was an attack at Godric's Hollow and…James and Lily are dead," Severus replied turning to look at her.

Charolette gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as a few tears trickled down her face.

"The ministry thinks I squealed to snake face," Sirius said turning around.

"B-but you couldn't have. I performed the Filius Charm and set Peter as the…Bloody Hell where is the rat!?" Charolette shouted.

"He blew up a street and disappeared," Sirius explained.

"I found Sirius before the aurors got to him," Severus added.

"Okay think, think, think….." Charolette sighed pacing.

"Can I go see Sapphire before I get taken in?" Sirius asked sadly.

"Yes…but don't wake her. And don't worry I'll get you out of this. You want go to Azkaban," Charolette said squeezing his shoulder. He shook his head with a watery smile and headed upstairs.

"Thank you for bringing him Severus," Charolette sighed leading him into the sitting room.

"With the Potters gone you're all either of us has left in the way of family," Severus said sitting on the couch. Charolette sat across in an armchair.

"Where's Remus?" she asked.

"He's on a mission for Dumbledore…we haven't heard from him in a few days," the young man admitted.

Just then there was a loud knock at the door. Both stood with their wands drawn and advanced to the door. Charolette peered through the curtain and quickly unbolted the door and flung it open to reveal her parents.

"Mum, dad are you all right?" she asked ushering them in. Minerva was clutching some thing to her breast for dear life.

"Charolette …Severus? Then you must know what's happened," Albus said looking at the young man.

"Sirius didn't betray them. I cast the spell…we switched to Peter at the last minute to be less obvious," Charolette said quickly.

"Is he here?" Albus asked.

"Yes…I'll speak to Fudge first thing in the morning. What's exactly happened?" Charolette asked.

"James and Lily were killed by Voldemort. He attempted to kill Harry and was destroyed," Albus explained.

"I won't leave Harry with his relatives," Minerva interjected slowly removing the blanket to reveal the frightened little one year old clinging to her.

"Oh Harry," Charolette cried seeing the lightening shaped cut on his head.

"Chawie," Harry cried holding his arms to his beloved godmother.

"Oh baby shush now love. You're safe now," Charolette cooed.

"Mummy and Daddy no come back. Me want Chawie," Harry cried.

"I'm here love. You're safe now baby," Charolette said softly rubbing his back and kissing his cut lovingly.

The young boy quieted to silent sobs as Charolette looked up at her parents.

"Remus needs to be told. I'll watch over Severus and Sirius," Charolette replied.

"Thank you angel," Albus smiled and kissed his daughter's head before he and Minerva rushed out of the house.

"You should go to bed Severus," Charolette said as she headed up the stairs, "I'm sure Natasha will come looking for her fiancée as will Margaret for her husband. Try to get him to bed as well."

"I will," Severus nodded following behind her.


	29. Chapter 29

_Ch29: Christmas Eve_

Charolette's testimony had kept Sirius out of jail and Severus as well. She took joint custody of Harry along with Sirius.

Severus married Natasha Dumbledore in November and they along with Sirius and Margaret Black moved into Malfoy Manor with Charolette and Alabaster.

It was now Christmas Eve and they were all spending it at Morganshire Manor in Dublin; Albus and Minerva's home away from Hogwarts.

Sixteen year old Albus Jr. was now a strapping lad and tall as his father. He wore half moon shaped reading glasses and had a small goatee. He was currently playing peak a boo with Margaret six month old son Sebastian Black. An adorable baby with curly black hair and eyes.

Harry was nuzzling deep into Charolette's crimson dress and robes. It seemed all he wanted to do was cuddle with her. He didn't even talk anymore but to whisper in her ear. It worried everyone but after his ordeal of surviving the killing curse and being heralded as the savior of the world they supposed it was normal.

"You know you are rather good with him. Do you still need a summer job?" Margaret asked smiling.

"Sorry Mags but Charlie asked first," AJ shrugged, "I'm helping her this summer with coaching the little league Quidditch players for Slytherin Falls."

"We're taking the championship this year," Charolette chuckled.

"She'll need all the help she can get with a four year old, one year old, and four month old," Natasha laughed.

"If mum can do it so can I," Charolette said, "And I don't have to run a school!"

Everyone laughed as they turned to the green armchair that held Minerva Dumbledore and her newest grandchild. She smiled softly as the little baby cooed.

The baby was named Abraxous Alabaster Malfoy after his grandfather and father. He was a chubby little boy with peach skin and hazel eyes. He had a small patch of red blonde fuzz on his head. So far he was always a quite happy baby while his sister had a flare for drama.

Often the joke was made that Carmen had a mission to drive her father mad with being so like her aunt. Carmen was very like Margaret and it seemed she was destined to go into acting and singing as well.

Albus sighed as he swirled his cognac in the glass.

"What's on you mind dad?" Natasha asked from her place sitting in Severus lap.

"Just thinking on how good it is to have you all here this year. It's the first time in nearly six years," he replied.

"True…and who'd have thought your daughters would marry a Malfoy, a Black, and a Snape," Charolette laughed as she settled her head on Alabaster's shoulder while rubbing Harry's back. The little tyke was sleeping on her chest sucking his thumb.

"Who indeed," Albus laughed.

"Let's put these kids to bed and play I've never!" Sirius said sitting up.

"Define the term kid," AJ said.

"You are not going to play that game," Minerva snapped.

"Then I suppose I will go to bed with the others and read," AJ sighed as he stood up with Sebastian.

He, Minerva, and Charolette headed upstairs to put the little ones to bed while the younger men got out the Fire Whiskey and Vodka and Albus conjured large beanbags for everyone to sit on.

* * *

When the women returned everyone sat around the coffee table and the game began.

Three hours later Natasha was totally snockered as she leaned on Severus' shoulder.

"I've never cast the Crucio on anyone," Sirius replied.

Alabaster, Severus, and Albus did their shots.

"Okay dad I know and Severus is a given considering…but you Al. You I can't see you have to elaborate," Margaret smiled.

"Well I…I'd rather not say in front of respectable ladies," Alabaster said.

"Alabaster just tell us," Minerva sighed.

"I uh…I did it a few years back…Lucius was staring at Charlie while she slept and I didn't like the way he was staring at her," the man admitted.

Charlie kissed his cheek and smiled, "I love you all the more for protecting me." He smiled and sighed.

"Okay I've never…had sex in Hogwarts," Margaret stated.

Everyone took a shot but Maggie that time. As they place their glasses down they all fell on each other in a fit of laughter.

"Now that is just wrong," Margaret frowned. The adults fell asleep around the coffee table.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Ch30: Years Pass_**

Seven years seemed to fly by for the Dumbledores. In no time at all little Carmen Malfoy was eleven and she was with her parents getting school supplies.

Carmen had grown into a rather dramatic but intelligent young lady. She knew both her parents were wealthy and never tired of letting everyone know by having the best of everything. Alabaster could never say no.

Carmen was tall and slim with the signature Malfoy skin and platinum blonde hair. She normally wore her hair in large loose curls with a black bow in her hair. Her eyes were the most shocking blue that twinkled as bright as a star and made her a synch to point out anywhere. Though she was spoiled and conceited she was loving and adored her family above all others.

Abraxous Malfoy was now seven years old and turning into quite the strapping young lad. He was growing like a weed and everything about him screamed Malfoy. His red blonde baby hair and lightened and was now platinum. He wore slicked back like his father and short. Again; like his sister, what set him apart were his eyes. While Carmen had the Dumbledore eyes Alabaster had his mother's and biological grandmother's eyes. His eyes were a soft warm hazel. Of his siblings he was the most like his mother. He was obsessed with Quidditch and was determined to make the Slytherin team when he went to Hogwarts in another four years.

Also like his sister he never tired of telling everyone just who his parents and family were. Especially his mother; he was the proudest of all the children of his mother having been one of the best Seekers the London Lions had ever had.

Added to the family over the seven years were Honoria Marissa, Balthazar Lucien, and Belladonna Lavender.

Honoria was two years old with her father wrapped around her little finger just like Carmen. She was the only child that did not take after her father. Honoria was beautiful but was all Dumbledore. Her skin always had a sun kissed glow with a few freckles on her cheek. Her hair was long with a bouncy curl to it and was auburn. Her eyes were the mischievous twinkling blue. She was the most like her mother by the simple fact she was a heck of a tomboy and not the least bit afraid to get her expensive dresses dirty. Alabaster loved that the most about her because it reminded him of why he fell in love with his wife.

Balthazar was four years old and the complete package when it came to being a Malfoy. He was snide and conniving; always trying to show up his siblings and never taking blame for anything. Alabaster frequently was pushed to his limit because Balthazar was far to like his uncle for his own good.

Balthazar was skinny and pale with short and slicked back platinum blonde hair. He had sharp and cold grey eyes.

Belladonna was the newest edition to the family. She was seven months old and very attached to her mother and grandmother. She had strawberry blonde curls and bright hazel eyes.

Then there was little Harry Potter. In the last seven years Harry had grown but was rather skinny. He was a quiet child that preferred Quidditch and books to anything. He didn't like his fame and was usually very shy when not at home.

The whole Malfoy family was currently in Madam Maulkins' getting Carmen fitted for her school robes.

"Mother why can't you talk grandfather into letting first years be in the Drama Class?" Carmen sighed as the witch went around her putting in pins.

"Because first and second years need to get the basics before they can take other classes," Charolette sighed.

She was standing to the side of the mirror gently rocking the sleeping Belladonna. Harry was clutching to her leg while Alabaster and the others had gone to the apothecary. Carmen sighed and looked back in the mirror.

"Will father be angry if I didn't get into Slytherin? I'd much rather go to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. It's better for my acting career," Carmen replied.

Charolette snorted and shook her head. "I swear you are too much like Maggie for your own good," Charolette laughed.

"But you still love me and adore me," Carmen teased.

"Why you cheeky little devil! Where'd you get that mouth?" Charolette gasped.

"From you is what grandmother says," Carmen quipped.

Charolette rolled her eyes as she heard a small chuckle from beside her. Charolette looked down in mock anger.

"Oh so I suppose you agree with your cousin?" Charolette asked as Carmen took off the robes and handed them to the witch.

"No Aunt Charlie," Harry shook his head though it was clear he was trying not to laugh.

"Talk about karma coming back to bite you," Charolette sighed as they paid Madam Maulkin and left the shop.

* * *

"All right little one now you be good and mind your professors. Don't forget there are plenty of family members on staff that will tell me if you're out of control," Alabaster warned playfully as he bent down to speak with his daughter.

The family was on the platform of 9 ¾ as they were saying good bye to Carmen.

"I promise father. I will be very good," Carmen nodded with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll be by to visit on Halloween okay," Alabaster smiled.

"I'll be fine father. Mother will be there," Carmen said looking up at her mother who was watching all the other students board.

"Right…It's just hard watching my princess go," He pouted cutely.

"Aw daddy I'll write every week," Carmen cried hugging him tightly as the whistle blew.

"All right Carmen get on the train," Charolette smiled.

"Bye," Carmen waved and jumped on. As the trained pulled off from the station Alabaster turned a smirk to his wife.

"Your family isn't the only ones that can act."

"Why you conniving little snake!" Charolette laughed and sweetly kissed his lips.


	31. Chapter 31

_Very short chapter but it gives you a hint of the castle now!_

**Ch31: Sorting Carmen!**

Her named was called and she walked up to the stool with all the confidence she possessed as she donned the hat.

'_Interesting. A first for sure to half someone half Dumbledore and half Malfoy. Ah not the last I see either; well sorting all of you will be interesting,' the hat replied, 'well on to business. Oh you want to act? Well that puts you with your aunt's mind set then…but your pureblood ideals make you more like your father's family. Hmm…then again you are very intelligent. Well lots of characteristics but I think only one place can handle your brains and superiority. __**Ravenclaw!**__'_

After she sat down at the table that had been cheering for her…though the whole was a bit shocked a Malfoy was not a Slytherin, she looked at the high table and smirked as she saw her mother collecting money from her uncles.

"Two out of three. I'll get Sebastian and Abraxous right," Sirius grumbled.

"You're on," Charolette laughed.

"Of course there really isn't any reason to gamble on Harry then?" Severus asked his friends.

"Actually there might be. He was born to Gryffindors and raised by a mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff," Albus Jr. stated.

"Hmm we'll have to bet on all of them," Charolette deduced.

"Agreed," the three men nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

_Ch32: Drama Class_

"William Shakespeare once said _There are no small parts …only small actors_. In my class we will learn the art of entertaining the masses through playing other characters that are not the norm to our own personalities. Who knows…by the end of this school year you may just learn something about yourself," Madam Malfoy said smiling to her third years.

The students looked at her eager as the scripts for the Christmas play were passed out. The third years were going to perform _The Wizard of Oz._

Charolette's Drama Club/Class was set up as follows. She taught third through seventh years. Each class did two plays; one at Christmas and one at the end of the year. She graded them on how well they worked with others and on their overall acting abilities.

"Now I want you all too just read it through today find the character/characters you would like to try out for and practice. Try-outs will be on Monday in the Great Hall. I, Professor Snape, Deputy Dumbledore, Professor Black, and Professor Dumbledore will me the judges and I will post the results in each common room after dinner Monday night. You may begin," Charolette instructed.

She walked over to her desk and sat down turning to the bottom right hand drawer and smiled.

"Hey you. Did you have a good nap?" she asked picking up the now wide eyed little baby. Belladonna gurgled happily and tugged lightly on her mother's locket.

The locket was on a silver chain and was a purely sapphire heart. Inside were two pictures. One was of Minerva and Charolette on Minerva's wedding day; the other of them on Charolette's wedding day. It was one of Charolette's most prized possessions.

"No, no sweetie don't play with that," Charolette scolded lightly as she put the locket inside of her robes.

She pulled a small teddy bear from a baby bag by her desk and gave it to the baby. Bella squealed in excitement and hugged it close nuzzling her mother.

* * *

Carmen stared at the match that was not a needle but a porcupine. How she had done it she had no idea.

"While it is inventive it's not what I asked for. I said a needle," Minerva replied standing in front of her grandchild.

"I know…I don't know how I made it," Carmen said shaking her head.

Minerva frowned and ended the spell. "Do it again," she replied.

Carmen sighed and waved her wand and said the spell as the instructions. Again the match turned into the porcupine. Carmen growled as she stared at the critter. Minerva sighed and ended the transfiguration again.

"You're waving your wand wrong. Short wave, jab," Minerva instructed.

Carmen frowned but tried it again and this time got a needle.

"Ah!" Carmen squealed happily, "Thanks Professor."

Minerva nodded and went on to the next student.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Ch33: Honoria's Tears_**

Carmen's first few months of school flew by and it was time for the 'Week of Plays' before Christmas Holidays.

The 'Week of Plays' was the week before the students were sent home when the Drama Classes would perform before the students and staff. There were two weeks set aside for this occasion. One was in December and the other was in May.

The week of May was a big production because then parents of the actors were allowed to come and see their little ones perform and Charolette would get some of her acting buddies to see the seventh years for potential talent to be inducted later in the Wizarding Players. They were a very prestigious group of wizard actors.

"All right everyone listen up!" Charolette called behind the stage.

The third years quieted down and turned to her expectantly.

"All right this is it. Now remember this is all in fun. Go out their and do your best and remember…just have fun!" she smiled and went onto stage to introduce them.

"Attention! Attention all!" Charolette called as the spot light shown brightly on her.

The audience of staff and students quieted down and listened. Carmen could be seen happily sitting on her father's lap waving at her mother. Charolette gave her daughter a wink and addressed the audience.

"A Tale of magic, adventure, and mystery that leaves us all with one thought…There's No Place like Home!" she exclaimed walking off stage as the curtains rose.

* * *

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home," Honoria repeated tapping her heels together as the party continued on around her.

"Hey shrimp what are you doing?" Carmen asked walking up to her little sister.

"I don't want to be here no more. I want to go home," the little one pouted tapping her heels, "It's not working."

"That's cause it's not real," Carmen laughed, "It's pretend."

"Mummy can get home tapping her heels," Honoria pouted.

"That's cause she makes a port-key out of them. You know you aren't very smart," Carmen sighed and walked away to join her friends.

Honoria slumped down with tears in her eyes. She admired her sister but her sister seemed to just hate her.

"Hey don't cry. Carmen is like that with everyone," Harry said sitting by his cousin.

"I-I…I k-know," Honoria sniffed still crying. "I just want to go home."

"Come on we'll go find Granny or mummy," Harry smiled taking his little cousin's hand. He led her through the crowds of people to a set of deep emerald robes.

Minerva was talking to Madams Hooch and Pomfrey when she felt something pulling on her skirts. She looked down and saw Harry and a tearful Honoria.

"Oh dear what's wrong here?" Minerva asked lifting the small child into her arms.

"I want to go home," Honoria cried.

"Oh sweet baby are you sleepy?" Minerva asked rubbing the girls back soothingly.

Honoria nodded as she snuggled into Minerva's neck wrapping her arms around her.

"Harry will you go round up the rest of the grandchildren and I'll take you all up to bed," Minerva smiled softly. Harry nodded and hurried off.

"He's so well behaved. Hard to believe he's James Potter's son," Poppy laughed watching the little boy walk off.

"I think Alabaster and Severus have a big influence on that. Anytime Sirius and Charolette try to get him interested in pranks the others show him a new book or game. It's a toss up what any of them will be," Minerva shrugged.

Honoria whispered something in Minerva's ear. Minerva smiled and nodded.

"You can sweetie," she said softly.

"She can what?" Charolette asked walking up.

"Sleep with me and Albus tonight," Minerva explained.

"Oh all right then. Sleep well baby," Charolette smiled kissing Honoria's head.

"Night mama," Honoria said tiredly as the other little ones surrounded Minerva and she led them up to the Headmaster's suite.


	34. Chapter 34

_Ch34: Don't Blink_

"I'm going to stop blinking," Alabaster declared Sunday morning as he was heaving Harry's trunk onto the train.

"Why is that Uncle Al?" Sebastian asked.

"Because Harry's starting Hogwarts and next year you and Abraxous are going to start…I feel old," Alabaster sighed.

"Think how grandmother and grandfather feel," Abraxous smirked.

"Now Ron remember to be nice to the teachers and that goes double for you Fred and George," a voice instructed a ways down.

The Malfoys and Blacks and Snapes turned to see a large group of children surrounding a slightly round woman with vibrant red hair. All the children had red hair as well.

"Jumping Leprechauns if it isn't my old friend Molly Prewitt!" Margaret exclaimed as she herded the children and others over to the group.

"Looks like she married a Weasley dear sister," Charolette teased as Fred and George gave her high fives.

"Hey teach you ready for us this year?" Fred asked.

"We think you'll love our acting styles," George added with a wink.

"Professor Dumbledore informed me of your acting. I think we can find a place for you two," Charolette winked.

The twins grinned widely and turned back to their mother.

"Y-You're your 'Golden Claw Charlie'!" the youngest son exclaimed pointing to Charolette.

Charolette blinked at him and pulled a set of army tags from around her neck. One tag blazed in gold: **London Lions**. The other tag blazed black: **Golden Claw Charlie**.

"Well what do you know I am!" Charolette exclaimed causing the twins and all of Charolette's family to laugh.

The young Weasley's ears turned bright red as he bowed his head.

"Sis I think you've embarrassed him," Natasha laughed.

"She's just teasing," Fred said ruffling his brother's hair.

"That's what Teach does," George added. The train whistle sounded alerting it time to go.

"All right Harry be good. Remember you've got five family members watching," Alabaster winked as the boy climbed onto the train. Carmen followed him.

"Bye!" the two waved and disappeared inside as the Weasley followed them and the train departed.


	35. Chapter 35

_**This gives you jsut a taste of what being raised by pureblood Dumbledores and Malfoys did!**_

_Italics is the hat!_

_**Ch35: Sorting**_

"Harry Potter!" Minerva called as Harry walked up to the sorting hat and placed it on his head.

_"Hmm intriguing. Lily's personality with James' mischievous streak. Oh and raised by several Slytherins…well you would do very well there. Yes no doubt about it…but…hmm something here…oh drat too much Dumbledore and Potter influence. Oh well…__**Gryffindor!**__"_

Harry sighed as he flashed Minerva and smile and happily went to join the others at the table. He sat next to a little girl name Hermione Granger and a few minutes later Ronald Weasley joined them.

"I can't believe you were raised by Malfoys!" Ron exclaimed as they ate their dinner.

"Well some…then some Sirius Black…and Professor Snape. But mostly the Dumbledores raised me. The sisters," Harry explained.

"Natasha, Margaret, and Charolette. Label five years ago as the Charmed Ones for their extraordinary magical abilities," Hermione stated.

"What are you an encyclopedia?" Harry asked sounding like Snape.

"No I just like to read!" Hermione snapped.

"Well so do I but I don't feel the need to sound like a know it all," Harry frowned. Ron snorted as Hermione scowled at them.

"Harry James!" Charolette snapped standing behind him.

Harry cringed and turned around. "Yes Aunt Charlie?"

"Apologize!" she snapped. Harry sighed and turned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry," he replied. Hermione didn't say anything but continued eating.

"Fred, George I suppose you two can explain why my brother currently has Slytherin colored hair?" Charolette asked crossing her arms.

If she didn't look so much like Albus she'd be a perfect Minerva right now.

"Uh well…we thought he need a change of color," George shrugged.

AJ was sitting at the professors' table with his head on the table and his hands over his head. Sirius and Severus were by each other laughing quietly to themselves.

"While they are stunning colors…green and silver do not look right on a mini Albus. I'm sorry but I will see you two for detention tomorrow after Dinner," she replied and swept out of the room seeming to float out.

"Hmm…I've heard stories about her detentions…they say she never breaks laws but she bends them. You do one and you're quiet for three weeks before you pull a prank again," a fifth year sitting by the twins replied.

For the first time in their lives the twins looked worried as the deserts appeared.


	36. Chapter 36

_Some reviewers asked and here it is! A twist on a part in the first book...this is showing several of the influences on Harry and Severus! XD_

**_Ch36: Harry and Uncle Snape_**

"Now remember to enunciate. Windgardem Leviosa. Go on," Flitwick nodded to the class.

Harry stared at the feather for several minutes before swishing and flicking his wand as he silently said the spell. Immediately the feather flew up in the air and everyone stared at him.

"Oh well done. Excellent Mr. Potter. Fifteen points to Gryffindor for doing it wordlessly!" Flitwick exclaimed.

"Thanks Professor. My Uncles taught me," he grinned.

Beside him Hermione looked annoyed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After lunch the first year Slytherin and Gryffindors entered Potions Class. Severus entered not far behind them and the door slammed behind him.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," Snape hissed.

As he continued on his rant he noticed Harry was not paying attention but writing in his notebook.

Severus smirked as he knew the boy would be writing notes. He was very good about that…but for kicks he decided to test him.

"Mr. Potter! Are resident celebrity feels he does not need to pay attention I see," Severus snapped as he descended on the boy.

Across the way Draco Malfoy was snickering. He hated his Uncle's family.

Harry put down his quill and looked up at his Uncle. "Professor?"

"Tell me Mr. Potter where do I find a Bezoar?" Snape asked.

Hermione's hand shot up but Severus ignored it.

"In a Goats Stomach…though I wouldn't use any of Uncle Aberforth's," Harry grinned. The class laughed lightly.

"I see we have a class clown…tell me what would I get by mixing powder root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood?" Severus asked.

"Well you get the Draught of the Living Dead…though how you can sleep like the living dead when they don't sleep I'll never know," Harry shook his head.

The class howled with laughter and Severus had to keep himself from grinning.

"Silence!" Severus snapped. The room quieted immediately.

"You loose five points for your cheek Mr. Potter and will report to me after class!" Severus replied as they started on a potion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Potions Harry hung back and approached Severus' desk.

When the last student had left and shut the door the two broke down in a fit of laughter.

"That was excellent wit Harry. I think Charolette rubs off more than she knows," Severus grinned broadly. It was a sight only his closet family members saw.

"Thank you," Harry said brushing his nails on his shirt and blowing them in what he thought was a cool way.

"Uncle Alabaster said I had to wait four years to pull pranks but I could be sarcastic all I wanted," Harry smirked.

"He should know. That's how he fell for Charolette," Severus said shaking his head.

"Yep…so…."

"You're not in trouble. Come on let's go to Dinner," Severus laughed patting Harry's back as they left.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Ch 37: Dueling Teachers_**

It was March and the Philosopher's Stone was still a mystery to the Golden Trio. Harry had made friends with both Ron and Hermione surprisingly.

"Aha! I knew it!" Charolette shouted as she corner Sirius and Severus in the hall way. AJ was with her and both had their wands pointed at the two.

"Now let's be reasonable Charlie," Severus replied.

"Yeah…we can be adults about this," Sirius nodded.

"Adults!?" AJ and Charolette exclaimed.

"There is no calm talking. This is war!" Charolette snarled as she and AJ shot spells at the other two.

Sirius and Severus blocked the spells and ran.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just coming out of Defense class with Professor Querrill when they saw the four chasing each other shooting spells.

"Harry what's up with that?" Ron blinked.

"Beats me…let's go," he said chasing after his guardians. Ron and Hermione shrugged charging after them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Minerva and Albus were looking down on the grounds from their balcony when they saw two of their children and two of their son-in-laws battling on the grounds. A group of students were seeming to cheer on sides.

"What on earth is going on Albus?" Minerva frowned watching the scene.

"Uh I believe this has to do with Staff Prank Wars dearest. Sirius and Severus teamed up this year and have wreaked havoc on our children. I think Charlie and AJ have finally snapped," Albus laughed.

"I wonder who will win," Minerva said entranced by the sight forgetting she should stop her children and employees from dueling.

"Under the circumstances I suppose our children…if they learned anything from us," Albus laughed as the two leaned forward more to watch. His arm was around her waist.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oi that's cheating!" Sirius cried dodging the molten rocks.

"Bite me!" Charlotte and AJ exclaimed as they continued their attack.

"Go Professor Dumbledore!"

"Get them Madam Malfoy!" cries erupted from the students.

Sirius and Severus stopped frowning at the students.

"No one cares about Potions and Dueling!?" the two shouted.

In their moment of letting their guard down Charolette and AJ gave their final blows and the students laughed as the two put their bots on the men's chest.

"You…" "Lose!" they shouted high fiving.

The students cheered and surrounded their favorite Drama and Astronomy teachers.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Ch38: The Sorcerer's Stone**_

Charolette was on patrol that night with her brother. The two were making a last check on Gryffindor tower before retiring for the night. They were shocked to find Neville unmoving on the ground. When they took the spell off the bed they discovered the Golden Trio and Carmen had snuck out of the tower on some mission of sorts.

"Damn it I knew dad shouldn't have given Harry that stupid cloak," AJ cursed as they ran out of the Tower.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's just go get them before they get hurt," Charolette said as the two sprinted down the halls.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The two made it down to the enchanted keys when they found Hermione and Carmen trying to support and unconscious Ron.

"What happened? Where's Harry?" Charolette asked checking the boy over.

"Someone's after the stone. We were trying to get to it first. Harry's gone on ahead," Carmen exclaimed.

"Charolette you go. I'll get this lot to the Hospital Wing," AJ nodded as he took the boy in his arms.

Charolette nodded and ran on. She won the chess game easily and simple froze the fire to get through it. When she came to where the mirror was she heard voices. Voices she determined were Harry's and Professor Quierrll's…but the third she could not place although it seemed familiar.

"Harry!" Charolette called as she ran toward him.

She hugged him close to her and put herself in front of him as she glared at the Professor. But her anger turned to shock when she saw the parasite time thing on the back of the man's head.

"Ah Charolette I believe it was. My you have blossomed," the voices hissed.

"Voldemort!? My how the mighty fall," Charolette sneered.

"How dare you speak to the dark lord like that," the professor shouted firing a spell at her.

Charolette deflected it easily enough.

"I suppose you want the stone to gain back you body then," Charolette said stiffly as she said the spell in her head that sent the stone to her pocket.

"I see you have a brain in that prettily little head," Voldemort sneered, "Help me to attain the stone and you can be my queen. You'll have power beyond you imagination!"

"What good is power when you don't have the smarts of how to rightly invoke fear in others!?" Charolette laughed coldly as she shot a spell at the professor.

The two fought for several minutes before the man was able to temporarily knock her out. When he did the stone fell out of her pocket and lay just inches between the two.

Harry dashed for it and caught the stone forcing the professor to strangle him. Harry tried desperately to get away and when he touched the man was surprised to find his hand disintegrated.

Harry looked at his hands before he lunged at the professor placing his hands on his face. The professor fell forward crumbling to dust and Voldemort's spirit fled the room.

"Harry!" Charolette cried as she rushed forward hugging him tightly to her.

"Aunt Charlie," he sighed.

"Don't scare me like that. Come on let's get out of here," she smiled and picked up the stone as she took his hand in hers.

The boy nodded and the two walked out of the chambers grateful they had kept Voldemort from the stone…although admittedly it was disturbing he seemed to be so fascinated with Charolette.


	39. Chapter 39

_I don't know but this story just seems to make me write short chapters for it. Oh well._

_**Ch39: Lockhart**_

The summer was close to being over. After the whole Sorcerer's Stone ordeal Alabaster had taken his wife and the children to Spain to get away from it all. They had all had great time and now had a very optimistic look for the New Year.

Charolette was currently back at the castle with her brother and brother-in-laws as they sat around the circular staff table eating breakfast. It was customary for the staff to move back in a week early to get the castle ready; and until the students arrived the staff usually ate in the staffroom

"All right let's get this meeting underway," Albus replied as he stood.

Several of the staff kept eating but turned to listen.

"Everyone should take note the new list Flitch has provided for us on band items. Also I hope to see all of you participating in the staff play this year. Last year was excellent and I hope to make it a yearly treat for the students."

"I blame you for that," Severus hissed under his breathe.

"Hey I told him it would be _bad_ to force the staff to act…not that he would be _glad_. I can't help he has selective hearing," Charolette said shaking her head.

"And now I know everyone is anxious to see the new Defense Professor. I want you all to give a warm Hogwarts Staff welcome to Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!" Albus grinned as the door opened to reveal a man smiling in what he thought was a dashing way with golden curls. He was wearing pink robes.

Charolette spit her juice all over Sirius' face as she started choking and Severus had to beat her back.

"Charolette are you all right?" Minerva asked worriedly as she stood and hurried to her step-daughter's side patting her back.

"I…I…I'm fine. Just some pumpkin pulp got lodged," Charolette nodded tapping her chest as she sat up fully.

Sirius wiped off his face and shared a look with his friends.

* * *

"Ah Charolette a word please!" Lockhart called hurrying after Charolette's billowing robes as she was walking down the hall.

Cursing under her breathe she turned and flashed the man a weak smile.

"Can I help you with something Professor?" Charolette asked.

"Come now Charolette we're old friends. Call me Gilderoy," the man beamed.

"Gilderoy…we were never friends. Now if you will excuse me," Charolette said turning.

Unfazed the man circled around and stood in front of her.

"Yes of course but I'm sure we can put that behind us. We're all…very good looking adults," he smiled eyeing her figure.

"Eyes up here Professor," Charolette snapped.

Gilderoy looked up and grinned.

"Right, I wanted to speak to you about the staff production," he replied.

"Try-outs are four weeks from Saturday. Good day Professor," Charolette replied pushing him aside and walking off leaving the man grinning like a Cheshire cat.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Ch40: Audition List**_

"All right let's get this over with. I have to watch the sixth years audition for _Cats_!" Charolette called as she sat down in front of the stage in the Great Hall. On either side of her were the head girl and boy.

It had been decided to stay fair all the staff would audition and the students would choose the characters. Charolette was always automatically in the plays and never auditioned because she was the teacher and did so much. The head boy and girl would just pick a character for her. That was the decision last year and it worked so well they decided to use it this year.

"What are the staff doing this year?" seventh year Slytherin Marcus Bulby asked.

"_Peter Pan_…Merlin Help us all," Charolette sighed as Sirius Black stepped on stage.

Seventh year Ravenclaw Natasha Grainer let out a soft whimper. She had heard from her boyfriend; last years head boy, that the staff are never fun to watch when auditioning.

The three judges made notes as they watched each professor go on stage and say a few lines from what ever part they wanted. It had gone fairly well till Lockhart got on stage.

"I'd just like to say that I hope I don't scare off the others considering I did a few runs with the Wizard Players," Gilderoy grinned wearing golden robes.

"I don't think the other professors knowing you played elves and goblins will scare them any," Charolette replied causing the others to laugh.

Gilderoy looked crestfallen but Charolette waved her hand saying, "Please hurry up!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Later that day Minerva was in the staffroom looking up her part in the play.

She was to play Mrs. Darling opposite Albus. Peter Pan was being played by Sirius (who better) and Wendy was Charolette.

"Woe is me," Lockhart cried.

Minerva turned and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Problems Gilderoy?" she asked.

"I'm not Peter Pan! I'm so fun and have such boyish good looks why aren't I Peter!? Why am I Michael!?" he cried.

"Well I'm sure there was a reason for it. Maybe Charolette and the children thought you'd make a better son to Albus and I," Minerva suggested although cringed at the very thought.

She was very glad her AJ was smart and humble and fun loving.

"You know you're right! I'll be the best Michael and steal the show!" Gilderoy exclaimed running out of the room.

"Damn it why am I the villain again?" Severus groaned as he and AJ looked at the cast list.

"I don't know. Why am I cast as your lackey again?" AJ frowned.

"And why does Sirius always get kiss Charolette again!? This thing is rigged!" Severus complained.

"Oh shut it! At least your son isn't….Gilderoy!" Minerva snapped with a shudder.

"What!?" the men blinked and turned back to the list.

They scanned through it and turned to the Deputy smirking.

"That's funny," AJ laughed. Severus nodded.

"Ugh!" Minerva groaned flinging her arms in the air and stomping off.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Ch41: The Chamber is Opened**_

A few weeks later the calm school year was over turned when Harry and his friends ran across the petrified form of Mrs. Norris and the note about the Chamber of Secrets. Just minutes after they found the sight the rest of the school appeared.

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mud bloods!" Draco snapped.

Sebastian and Abraxous rolled their eyes; both boys were in Slytherin.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" Flitch growled. He came through the crowd and saw his cat.

"M-Mrs. Norris," he called and then whiled around turning angrily towards Harry, "You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

"Argus!" Dumbledore snapped as he, Minerva, Charolette, Sirius, Severus, and AJ rounded the corner. Lockhart made his way through as well.

"My cat is dead. I want to see some punishment!" Argus cried.

"She's not dead," AJ shook his head.

"She's petrified," Charolette answered.

"Though how she has been we cannot say," Albus replied.

"Pity. I know just the counter curse that could have spared her," Lockhart sighed.

As one AJ, Charolette, and Albus quirked an eyebrow at Lockhart disbelievingly and the man coughed shrinking back.

"Ask him. He's the one that's done it," Argus shouted pointing to Harry.

"No I didn't honestly! I found her like this," Harry exclaimed.

"Headmaster perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time," Severus suggested, "However I for one did not see Potter at dinner tonight."

"Oh that's my fault. Harry was assisting me," Lockhart replied.

"Everyone back to their common rooms! Everyone but Potter, Granger, and Weasley!" AJ shouted as the other teachers herded the children away.

When the rest were gone the Potions, Drama, Dueling, and Astronomy teachers crossed their arms as one and looked down at the three.

"Blimey do you get that all the time?" Ron whispered cowering under the glares.

"Times two," Harry whispered as he stepped forward.

"Care to explain?" Minerva asked as she and Albus joined the four.

"I…I heard a voice. It said …eat…kill," Harry explained, "I was following it and came up on this."

"A voice? Like what?" Severus asked dropping his arms and looking at the boy piercingly.

"I don't know. It was raspy kind of," Harry shrugged.

"Charolette you know this place better than anyone. Why don't you and Severus go looking around? AJ and I will go checking the books. Min can take these three back to the tower," Sirius replied.

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.


	42. Chapter 42

_Okay so here are so exerts from the play! Enjoy!_

_**Ch42: Peter Pan**_

The backstage was all a buzz with activity as the staff readied for their play. It was close to Christmas now and time for the Staff Production of _Peter Pan_.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Severus shouted sounding panicked.

"What is it Sev?" Charolette asked as she was tying the bow in her hair. She had charmed it blonde and was wearing a white nightdress perfect for the 1900s when the story is set.

All the actors were wearing their costumes and doing last minutes make-up and hair checks. Nearly all of them had charmed their appearances as well though no one de-aged themselves; it would take away from the magic of an adult performance.

"I can't get this hook strapped on right," Severus sighed holding the contraption out to her.

"Oh…all right hang on," she nodded as she finished tying off the bow and turned. She strapped the prop onto him and made sure his costume was straight before calling everyone's attention.

"All right everyone this is it! Anyone screw this up in a way deemed idiotic and not funny and I'll personally hunt down the Heir of Slytherin to slit your throat!" Charolette exclaimed with a pointed look to Lockhart who gulped.

The rest of the cast laughed knowing she was saying that only to the Defense Professor who she made no secret she loathed; but who seemed completely in love with her.

* * *

The curtain was raised on a nursery room and Lockhart ran onto the stage being chased my Fang in a nurse-maid's hat.

"No, no I will not take a bath nana," Lockhart screamed.

The dog barked and he screamed rushing off as Charolette and Professor Vector; dressed as John, came on stage fighting with wooden swords.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"George dear you don't think Wendy could be right do you?" Minerva; playing Mrs. Darling, asked.

She and Albus were walking across the stage as snow fell on them. It was supposed to look like they were walking through the streets of London.

"No I don't. It's time she stop acting like a child! I meant what I said dear. Tonight is Wendy's last night in the nursery," Albus growled as they walked off stage.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Boy why are you crying?" Charolette asked crawling to the end of the bed to look at the figure on the floor.

"I wasn't crying…I was trying to get my shadow to stick," Sirius replied holding up a paper cut out of himself.

The students could be heard laughing at his green tunic and tights. Although some of the girls were rather fond of it.

"I can sew it on for you. It may hurt a little," she answered.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked smiling fondly.

"Wendy Moria Angela Darling. What's yours?" Charolette smiled sweetly.

"Peter Pan," Sirius replied.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oh yes I remember now," Sirius nodded as he floated around them.

John and Michael had already fallen off the bed trying to fly.

"You need pixie dust!" he exclaimed sprinkling golden glitter all over them.

The students gasped as the three professors lifted into the air.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Tink! No Tink please!" Sirius cried holding the small fairy in his hands. It was really a small bouncy ball they had transfigured.

"If you believe in fairies and truly believe clap your hands. It's the only way to save her," Sirius said urgently.

It started slow but soon the whole student body was clapping uproariously.

* * *

"Excellent job guys well done!" Charolette clapped embracing every male of the staff and kissing them on the lips; all except her father who she kissed on the cheek and Lockhart who she avoided altogether.

"Two standing ovations better be a job well done," AJ laughed as he and the others got out of their costumes and headed to the staff room to celebrate the success of another Staff play.

Perhaps they were a good way to get the staff to work together after all!


	43. Chapter 43

_The kids may be the heros but it looks like the adults have better heads on their shoulders._

_**Ch43: Figuring it Out Somewhat **_

It was three weeks after the second attack which involved Nearly Headless Nick and Colin Creevy. AJ, Charolette, Sirius, Severus, and their spouses were having a meeting in the kitchen that night.

It was Christmas Holidays and they were at Albaster and Charolette's home. Actually all of them lived there with their children. Some people thought it odd but the house was certainly big enough and it didn't bother any of them so it didn't really matter.

The four professors had just finished telling the four spouses everything that had happened so far.

"So now everyone is thinking all of our children are evil?" Margaret asked.

"Yes," Sirius nodded kissing her head.

"How is it Harry attracts so much trouble?" Natasha frowned.

"It's that Potter in him," Severus answered.

"Fifty years ago would put the last time the Chamber was opened was when Minerva was in school. Your father and mother would know all about it even Minerva would know something," Alabaster said thinking as he paced the kitchen.

"Yeah but they won't tell us anymore than they tell the students," AJ sighed.

"This is all so frustrating," Reba sighed rubbing her temples.

Reba Knox was a beautiful red head with vibrant green eyes from a little town in Alabama. She was a muggle born and worked at Borgin and Burkes. She was AJ's wife. They met when he was twenty and she nineteen in New York when both were on a New Year's Holiday.

"What about the possibility of Voldemort aka Tom Riddle being behind it?" Charolette asked.

"Well Tom Riddle was in school with mum," AJ nodded.

"And he hates mudblood a lot worse than halfbloods. No offense Sev and Reba," Albaster said.

"None taken," the two shook their heads.

"But how is he doing it? You said last year he was living like a parasite. I doubt even Voldemort is low enough to attach himself to Lockhart," Sirius said shaking his head.

The others laughed at this.

"I think the only thing we can do is keep our eyes peeled for suspicious behavior. And watch all our kids…Merlin knows the lot stick together like glue and are libel to do anything to keep the school open," Severus replied.

There was a murmur of agreement as the couples headed upstairs and went to their separate bedrooms.


	44. Chapter 44

_I've decided that in the second year it will be more the professors than the Trio that discover everything. It will help to better understand the drama in the end._

_Reviews are loved!_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Ch44: The Four Professors**_

It was not long after the students had returned from the winter break when another attack had Hagrid being carted off to Azkaban. Harry and his friends had found it out to late and were standing on the steps as Hagrid was escorted out of his house.

Harry went to stop them but found himself being held back by two strong arms. He looked up and found Severus Snape staring down at him.

"Getting in trouble won't help him Harry," Severus said softly.

Harry looked behind him and saw Sirius, AJ, and Charolette holding the others back.

It was strange how those four always showed up when they were most needed…but Harry always welcomed it.

He buried himself in Severus' robes crying silently. Severus held onto the boy rubbing his back till his sobs quieted. He then pulled back a little and kneeled down to be eye level with him.

"It will be all right Harry. We'll get him back. Trust us…we raised you after all," he smirked.

Harry nodded and embraced the man again.

"Good boy…now how about you and your friends go to supper?" Severus suggested.

Harry nodded and led his friends back inside as the men and woman stood in the door way.

"Anyone believe he did it?" Sirius asked.

"The man's not smart but he's not dangerous in that way," Charolette shook her head.

"Mum knows something…bet she isn't telling because Voldiwart would attacks us," AJ said.

"Voldemort once was attracted to her I'm sure…she's afraid of him," Charolette said as they shut the large oak doors.

The group was on their way to the Great Hall when Flitch ran down the stairs in a rush.

"What is it now Argus?" AJ asked his tone short.

"Some bloody kid flooded the bathroom," Argus snapped.

"Which bathroom?" Sirius asked.

"Second floor corridor," the caretaker answered.

"That's Moaning Myrtle's. She must be upset again," Charolette sighed as the four mounted the stairs and head to the bathroom.

* * *

"Myrtle what on earth is the matter?" Charolette asked as the four professors entered the bathroom.

"They threw that at me," the ghost moaned pointing to the book in the water.

Severus picked it up and flipped through it some before turning it over and showing everyone the back.

"Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle!?" the three read and looked at each other in worry.

* * *

dun,dun,dun!!!!


	45. Chapter 45

_The four professors are getting rather close...._

_**Ch45: Musings of the Four**_

Late that night after rounds; the four friends met in Severus private quarters.

"Why would this be at the school?" Sirius asked flipping through the book.

"Someone planted it for sure," AJ replied.

"Yeah but why is it empty?" Severus asked.

Charolette took the book and opened it poising a quill over the paper. The ink dropped to the page and the professors gasped when they saw the ink absorb into the paper.

"It's enchanted! Write something Charlie!" AJ hurried.

Charolette blinked and dipped the quill in ink again as she wrote her name. They were shocked to see the paper answer it was Riddle.

She dipped her ink again and asked who opened the chamber fifty years ago. The men were very worried when she was sucked into the book.

"Bloody Hell!" they said in unison.

They paced the room waiting. Nearly fifteen minutes after she was sucked in she came back out look pale as a ghost.

"What'd you see?" AJ asked kneeling by her.

"Riddle captured Hagrid and had him expelled. He convinced everyone a giant spider was killing everyone," Charolette explained.

"Those kinds of spiders can't petrify people," Severus frowned.

"There's more," Charolette said as she stood and wrapped her thin black silk robe around her silky knee length gold nightgown.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"The girl died in a bathroom…I think it was Myrtle…the body was wearing that same Hufflepuff bracelet she always wears," she replied.

"Moaning Myrtle?" Sirius asked, "You really think it's her?" Charolette nodded.

"I say we meet in the library tomorrow after the Quidditch game and see what we can find," Severus replied. It was agreed as the other three left and went back to the professors' corridor.

* * *

There was no Quidditch game though. It was canceled when it was discovered Hermione Granger was petrified. Minerva had taken Ron and Harry back to the Tower, Severus went to check on his students, AJ went to see about his father and the minister, and Sirius and Charolette stayed watching the young girl.

"Does anyone know what she was doing in the hall instead of on the pitch?" Sirius asked.

"Coming or going to the library I suppose," Charolette sighed.

"We've got to stop this. Its hit Harry closer now and if he doesn't do something stupid now he's going to," Sirius stated.

"You aren't telling me anything I don't already know," Charolette shook her head.

She turned to leave when she saw something crumpled up in Hermione's hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"What?" Sirius asked as she pulled a piece of paper from the girl's frozen hand.

"A page from a book on beasts?" Charolette said frowning, "About a basilisk?"

"That's a giant snake right? Aren't they extinct?" Sirius said looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know," Charolette shrugged as she put the paper in her pocket and the two left.

* * *

Four days later the professors met in the hall where there was another message from the Heir of Slytherin.

"Skeleton? Mum who'd he take?" AJ asked.

"Ginny Weasley," Minerva said softly.

"So sorry…dozed off. What have I missed?" Lockhart asked walking up behind Sirius.

"The heir has taken a girl into the chamber," Charolette replied.

"Your moment is at hand," AJ smirked.

"Yes weren't you just telling Sirius and I yesterday that you've known all along where the chamber is?" Severus sneered.

"I uh…very well," Lockhart smiled, "I'll just be in my office getting….getting ready."

As he walked off the four friends high fived laughing.

"At the very least the monster will kill him and we'll be rid of him," Severus smirked.

The professors were all heading back to their destinations when something clicked and the four old Gryffindors and Slytherin stopped.

"Slytherin!" they exclaimed.

"Of course why didn't we see it before!?" Charolette exclaimed as they turned and ran toward the Defense classroom.

The four burst into the room and saw Lockhart was busily packing away.

"Oh hello. Um I…"

"No time Lockhart. You're coming with us to close the Chamber," AJ said as he and Sirius grabbed Lockhart.

"Oh no I really can't…I…"

"Just shut up," Severus snapped as they left the room

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The five professors entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and found the ghost hovering over one of the toilets.

"Myrtle!" Charolette exclaimed as the men struggled with the professor.

"What?" the ghost asked.

Like Peeves only answered to the Bloody Baron so Myrtle answered to Charolette. No one knew why but she did.

"When you died what happened?" Charolette asked.

"It was awful! I was in the stall crying because I was being teased my Mildred Holgsworth. I heard a boy in here and peeked out to tell him to go away…then I died," Myrtle replied.

"What was the boy doing in here?" Charolette asked.

"Speaking some funny language over there by the faucet," Myrtle said pointing to the faucet.

"Funny language?" Sirius asked.

"Must be parsaltongue. How are we going to open it?" AJ asked.

"Severus if you will please," Charolette bowed.

Severus nodded and turned into a large black mamba. He slithered around Charolette's arm and his at the faucet spot a few times.

The others looked on in shock as the faucets twisted and widened into a large opening.

"Fakes first," Sirius said pushing Lockhart forward.

Gilderoy caught himself grinning nervously. "Come now friends let's talk about this. I…I mean the monster is down there!"

"Yeah and we have children. Its better he kills you than us," Sirius replied as all four pointed their wands.

"I…well yes obviously," Lockhart sighed as he jumped down. "You know it's really very filthy down here," he called.

"Well boys…it's been real," Charolette saluted as she jumped in.

The others followed nodding not knowing what they'd find.

* * *

Cliffie!


	46. Chapter 46

_**Ch46: Fight in the Chamber**_

The five professors dusted themselves off and looked around where they were.

"Some sort of sewer catacomb thing?" Sirius asked.

"Looks like it," Severus nodded.

As the group was distracted by the darkness and vastness of where they were; as well as AJ and Severus investigating the large snake skin, Lockhart made his move and snatched Charolette's wand from her hand and swinging her into his grasp.

"Aha! Now we're turned," he grinned, "drop your wands."

The men immediately did as they were asked.

"Come on don't be foolish Gilderoy," AJ said.

"Of course he will be. The git," Charolette snapped struggling against his hold.

"Oh no I don't think so. You see I'm rather gifted with memory charms," Gilderoy smirked.

"Well that explains why you can claim everything you write in those stupid books," AJ spat.

"After I'm finished with you lot the world will no of how I was too late to save the girl and you three driven mad by the sight of her mangled body blindly attacked the creature and died…and how I risked everything to save Charolette," he said sniffing her curls and kissing her ear.

"Pig," she hissed.

"You'll feel differently with a new memory," Gilderoy replied pointing his wand at Severus. "You first…Obliviate!" the man cried.

There was a brilliant green light as Gilderoy was shot backward and flung into a large wall. Charolette grabbed her wand and dove out of the way as the rocks started crumbling down. The men dove after her.

When the noise had ceased Charolette looked up and found there was a mound of rocks blocking the way. She looked around and found Severus and AJ by her.

"Sirius!? Sirius!?" Charolette called as they stood.

"Oh sure I get stuck in here with the jackass," Sirius' voice grumbled from the other side of the rock blockade.

"Are you all right?" Charolette called.

"Yeah…but Lockhart's gone loopy. He doesn't know who he is," Sirius answered, "What the bloody hell did you do?"

"My wand's from France and made of thestral wing. It backfires on anyone using it other than me," Charolette explained.

"Oh…well go on and hurry up then. I'll get these rocks out of the way for you guys to get back…though I can't promise Lockhart will be alive," Sirius called.

"All right!" Charolette shouted as she and the other two ran down the tunnel.

As the tunnel widened out the three found themselves in a large chamber.

"Ginny!" Charolette exclaimed as the three dropped by the girl.

"She's ice cold," Severus stated.

"It's because she won't be with us much longer," a smooth and icy voice replied.

The professors looked up and saw a tall and slender young man with black hair and eyes. His skin was pale but he was rather good looking.

"I presume you are the younger Voldemort?" Charolette asked standing.

"Yes I am Charolette. Yes you are quite a beauty. You're much more than what I would think that idiot Professor Dumbledore and his wife would bring into the world.

"What is it with these weirdoes and their sick obsessions with me!?" Charolette huffed.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Severus sighed picking up the little girl.

"You're not leaving here. I'll soon drain off the rest of her life force and you two will be nothing more than skeletons with her. Charolette will be my queen," Riddle replied.

He called the snake to him and sent it after the three.

"Phawkes help!" Charolette screamed.

A squawk was heard from above and there was a flash of light as the large phoenix dropped the sorting hat in AJ's hands as they ran!

"No!!" Riddle screamed and Charolette turned to see Phawkes plucking out the snake's eyes.

"IT doesn't matter the Basilisk can still hear you!" Riddle called as Charolette quickened her pace to catch up with the men.

The three professors ran down the tunnel dodging the snake as best they could. They dived into a little hideaway pressing into the wall. AJ threw a rock that distracted the snake and caused him to slither past them.

"What the hell are we going to do!?" AJ hissed.

"I don't know!" Charolette cried.

"Well we better think of something. Ms. Weasley doesn't have much time left," Severus said adjusting his hold on the child.

"Why pick her anyway?" Charolette frowned.

"She's close to Harry?" AJ suggested.

"You don't think she had the diary first do you?" Charolette asked.

"I…you think the diary is controlling everything?" AJ asked.

"Well it'd make sense. Especially when it sucked me in," Charolette nodded.

"Let's think about this…what the bloody hell are we going to do!?" Severus hissed.

"What's the hat for?" Charolette asked.

"Does it matter? It's just a grubby hat!" AJ hissed.

He held it up and blinked as a golden hilt appeared inside. AJ pulled at the gold and the three were amazed to see a brilliant sword pulled from the bowl of the hat.

"The sword of Gryffindor!" Charolette whispered in awe.

"Can you kill the snake with it?" Severus asked.

"One way to find out," AJ shrugged, "If I die…Nat and Mags _do not_ get my CDs and records."

"Noted," Charolette nodded. AJ sighed and stepped out of the tunnel.

"We should follow him right?" Charolette asked holding the hat.

"I think so," Severus nodded. They ran out of the tunnel toward the man.

With help of spells from Charolette and Severus AJ slaughtered the Basilisk by jabbing the sword in his head. Riddle had screamed in rage and shouted he would have his revenge when the process of draining the girl was complete.

"That's it!" Charolette exclaimed as she tore a fang from the snake's head and stabbed the diary several times.

They all ducked as Riddle's body exploded into light. When they looked back up Ginny was awake.

"Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Malfoy…I'm so sorry. I…I didn't want to Riddle h-he made me," Ginny stammered.

"It's all right sweetie. You're safe now. It's over," Charolette smiled pulling the girl into her arms.

"Let's get out of her eh? I'm hungry," AJ sighed.

"Hang on Basilisk venom is incredibly rare," Severus said gathering all the fangs he could carry.

AJ and Charolette rolled their eyes laughing as they all made it back down the tunnel to Sirius and Lockhart and returned to Hogwarts; with the help of Phawkes.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Ch47: Remus Lupin**_

"Charolette there's a letter from Hogwarts!" Alabaster shouted up the stairs. It was the end of summer and Charolette was helping the children pack for the train ride to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"I'm coming," Charolette called. She hurried down the stairs with Sirius, Severus, and AJ hot on her feet.

Alabaster handed her the letter and they all watched as she tore it open and read through quickly.

"They found a new Defense Professor," Charolette replied and the men sighed.

"It's not another idiot is it?" Sirius asked.

"No…it's a werewolf," Charolette answered.

"Say what?" AJ asked.

"It's REMUS LUPIN!!!" Charolette squealed excitedly.

"Mooney?" Sirius blinked. Charolette nodded and they all cheered happily at the news.

* * *

The three lions and snake entered Hogwarts that afternoon and were greeted by the Deputy and Headmaster.

"Good summer?" Albus asked hugging his son.

"Fairly well. Where's the new professor?" Charolette asked kissing Minerva's cheek.

"Hello again Charlie," Remus greeted tiredly from behind Albus and Minerva.

"Moony!" the four shouted and tackled their friend to the ground. Remus laughed embracing his friends.

"It's been far too long love where have you been?" Charolette smiled as they stood and helped the man up.

"Around," Remus shrugged.

"Mate you've missed a lot. Sev and I our Charlie's brother-in-laws," Sirius smirked.

"Now that I did not see coming," Remus chuckled.

"My son's starting his second year," Sirius added.

"Now I really did not see that coming," Remus blinked.

The young group laughed and left Minerva and Albus to catch up on everything they'd missed together.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"It's really very odd we're all friends now don't you think?" Severus asked as he, Remus, Sirius, and AJ were lounging by the fire. They were in Charolette's room that night drink wine and enjoying the last night before the students arrived.

"How so? I mean apart from the fact that because of Charolette we no longer torture you…well we're nicer about torturing you," Sirius smirked.

"Personally I find it odd that I'm eleven years older than you and we're all between the ages of thirty-three and forty-four and we act like sixteen year olds," Charolette replied from her seat. She was dressed in tartan pajama shorts and a black tank top as she hung upside down from the couch. Her braided pigtails were touching the floor.

"You're only as young as you feel," AJ replied.

"Here, here," Sirius saluted.

The five friends clinked their glasses together in toast at the sentiment as they continued to chat. The truth was they didn't care why they were friends. Thanks to Charolette's bite they were and they were a family. They'd always stick together.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Ch48: Casting and Demetors_**

Remus entered the staff room and found his friends crowded around the notice board talking or rather fighting amongst themselves.

"I take it the cast list is up?" he asked walking over to the men.

"Oh yeah," AJ nodded, "and Severus finally got the part he wanted. I am again a sidekick."

He sighed and fell into a chair.

"I am the great Albus Dumbledore's son! I am not a sidekick!" AJ exclaimed.

"And yet you are," Severus smirked.

"I will bite your head off!" AJ snapped.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friends and looked up at the board to see what he was being forced to play. The teachers were doing _The Little Mermaid_ this time. He saw Albus Sr. was King Triton, Charolette was Princess Ariel, he was playing the loveable but scaredy cat fish flounder. Remus chuckled at that thought; but what really intrigued him was that Sirius and AJ were Flotsam and Jetsam the eels to the evil sea witch, Severus was the human Prince Eric, and Minerva was…she was…

"Minerva's the sea witch!?" Remus blinked.

"Yeah…we thought it was quite funny," Severus nodded, "I'm interested to see her in an octopus costume."

"Of course the fact this is a musical makes it better. Mum and Charlie are great singers," AJ grinned.

"We better practice then…and get used to being hit," Sirius said flipping through the script.

"To the dungeons for rehearsal!" Severus stated. The three men nodded as they trooped out dragging Remus with them. They were not going to be shown up by their Deputy.

* * *

Sirius and Charolette both had free periods and had decided to sneak into Remus' lesson. He was teaching his third years how to face a Bogart. When the two entered they found Neville Longbottom shaking in front of Severus Snape before the imposing Professor was suddenly dressed in an atrocious green dress with a red hand bag and strange hat.

The two friends laughed loudly along with the other students and caught Remus' attention.

"I see two of our elective professors find this quite funny," Remus laughed.

"That is the idea isn't it?" Sirius asked grabbing Charolette's hand and pulling her up to where Lupin was.

"I have a thought…Harry, Madam Malfoy let's see what happens when a professor and student are put together," Remus replied.

The other third years were eager to see this and stepped back as Harry and Charolette stepped in front of the Bogart. Both thought clearly about what feared them most and Remus and Sirius watched as the Snape figure swirled around and turned into a giant dementor. Harry and Charolette both were frozen as Harry instinctively buried himself in his Aunt's robes and covered his face.

Charolette's arm rose shaking slightly as she shouted, "Ridickolous!"

Her voice was strong and commanding; it did not betray what the rest of her body was. The dementor quickly changed into AJ with rainbow colored robes and hair. The students laughed as Remus banished the Bogart back to the wardrobe.

Sirius laughed as well till he saw Charolette and Harry holding onto each other tightly both shaking.

"I think that's all for today. Class dismissed," Remus said scurrying the children out.

As soon as the door shut he and Sirius were kneeling beside the other two with worried expressions.

" Shush now, shush Harry," Charolette said holding the sobbing teenager close to her breast, "Shush Harry it's gone now."

"But I heard her. I heard her!" Harry cried holding his aunt tightly.

"I know love I know," Charolette sighed.

"What happened?" Sirius asked once the boy had quieted a bit.

"When a dementor is close to someone that has had a real traumatizing experience the dementor's presence can make then relive it. Harry heard Lily's scream," Charolette explained.

"Was that what the owl you got before the feast was about? Why you and Harry weren't at dinner?" Sirius asked.

Charolette nodded, "He sent Hedwig and explained his friends had told him he fainted when the dementors stopped the train."

"I knew we didn't need those things around here. What are they looking for anyway?" Sirius growled.

"The paper said something about an attempted breakout. Somebody had snuck in and was trying to release some prisoners. The aurors don't have a lot to go on but they are looking everywhere and have the dementors on patrol here," Remus explained.

"This can't continue. I've got to have a word with dad about it," Charolette sighed holding Harry close continuing to rub soothing circles on the boy's back.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Ch49: The Little Mermaid_**

The school days went by in a daze of worry and fear with the dementors surrounding the school. But even so a small ray of happiness appeared when it was time for the Staff Production. All the students were quite eager as they headed into the Great Hall that night. Several had happened upon teachers rehearsing or vocalizing in the hall and classrooms over the last few weeks.

Carmen took a seat up front with her posse. The fifth year beauty had her own little group of hopeful actor friends that followed her everywhere.

Harry and his second year cousins; Sebastian and Abraxous sat a few rows behind them not wanting to hear their critique on the play. As soon as the doors closed the lights dimmed and the spotlights fell on the stage as the curtains rose to trumpets.

* * *

"Ariel this is not a good idea. I mean…I got this cold you see," Remus said giving a faze sneeze. He was rolling around on skates wearing a yellow fish costume.

"Then you stay here and watch for sharks," Charolette smiled slipping into the wrecked ships port hole. She had a green tail and purple bikin top with a red wig.

"Yeah all right," Remus sighed rolling idly, "Yeah you go. I'll stay here and watch for… ARIEL!!!!" he paled and jumped into the porthole making everyone laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I consider myself a reasonable merman I set certain rules and I expect those rule to be obeyed. Especially from my child. I forbid you to go to the surface again!!!" Albus shouted as he came out of the shadows. He had a crown and wass wearing a blue tail.

"But father if you'd only…"

"I told you not to go. Humans can't be trusted!"

"You don't even know him!" Charolette shouted standing behind the statue of Prince Eric.

"I know he's a human! There's nothing more to know…"

"But Daddy I love him!" she shouted and gasped covering her mouth.

"SO be it," Albus thunder as he pointed the trident at the objects in the cavern and blew them all up.

Charolette cried and screamed as she watched her treasures be destroyed. Albus then pointed his triton at the statue.

"Daddy no!" she cried as the statue exploded into dust and pieces around them. She fell to the ground sobbing as Albus and Kettleburn; playing the crab, walked off stage.

"Sweet child. We know someone who can help," a cold voice replied.

"Wh-who are you?" Charolette sniffed as she looked up and two men dressed in scaly robes rolled onto stage. This was Sirius and AJ.

"We know someone who can help you," Sirius repeated.

"Someone with great power," AJ added.

"Who?"

"Ursula," the two said together.

"The sea witch!? I..NO go away!!" Charolette cried putting her head back down.

"Suit yourself."

"It was just a suggestion." The two hissed flicking the statue's head toward the girl. Seconds later she hurried after them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sinister music began as Ursula wrapped an arm around Ariel. Minerva wore a black strapless number with several arms. Her wig was white and stood up at odd angles.

**URSULA: The only way to get what you want is to become a human  
**_**yourself.**_

****__

ARIEL: Can you do that?

**URSULA: My dear, sweet child! That's what I do. It's what I live  
for, to help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself.  
Poor souls! With no one else to turn to...  
**

Minerva started floating around stage with Charolette looking nervous and AJ and Sirius smirking in the corner.

**URSULA:  
I admit that in the past I've been a nasty.  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch.  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways,  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch,  
True? Yes.**

And I fortunately know a little magic.  
It's a talent that I always have possessed.  
And here lately, please don't laugh,  
I use it on behalf  
of the miserable, lonely, and depressed,  
pathetic,

Poor Unfortunate Souls,  
In pain, in need.

Ariel watched as the witch conjured ghost like figures over her cauldron.

**This one longing to be thinner.  
That one wants to get the girl.  
And do I help them? Yes, indeed.**

With a poof of smoke the figures changed into a beautiful thin woman and a muscular and handsome young man. The holograms came together in a warm embrace.  
**  
Those Poor Unfortunate Souls,  
So sad, so true.  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them? Yes, I do.**

Now it's happened once or twice,  
Someone couldn't pay the price,

Ursula held out her hand and the holograms shook their head that they didn't have money.

**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em  
'Cross the coals.**

The images swirled and the holograms turned into lowly house elves.

**Yes, I've had the odd complaint.  
But on the whole I've been a saint,  
To those Poor Unfortunate Souls.**

She floated over and wrapped her arms around the mermaid. "Now I can make you a potion that will turn you human for three days. got that...three days. Now before the sun sets on teh third day; if dear Princy doesn't give you the kiss of true love then you turn back into a mermaid and belong to me. If he does then you remain human...permantly!"

**URSULA: Have we got a deal?**

_ARIEL: If I become human, I'll never be with my father or  
sisters again._

**URSULA: That's right! (she gasped then sneered) But...you have your man. Life's full of tough choices  
ain't it. Oh! And there is one more thing.  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment.**

_ARIEL: But I don't have any..._

**URSULA: I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle.  
What I want from you is...your voice!**

_ARIEL: But without my voice, how can I..._

**URSULA:  
You'll have your looks.  
Your pretty face.**

She walked a few inches away and turned shaking her bum.**  
**  
**URSULA: And don't underestimate the importance of body  
language! Hah!**

She rolled all over stage throwing this and that in the cauldron as smoke rose and sparks flew. Ariel whipping around looking very frightened.

**URSULA:  
The men up there don't like a lot of blabber.  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore.  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
for ladies not to say a word.  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?**  
**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul!  
Go ahead! Make your choice.**

Come on! They're not all that impressed with conversation.  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can.  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
on a lady who's withdrawn.  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man.

Prince Eric's face appeared in the smoke. Ariel smiled and reach to touch as Ursula's face jumped through.

**  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day.  
It won't cost much, just your voice.**

**You poor unfortunate soul.  
Its sad, but true.**

Ursula threw in an eel and hovered over the cauldron.

**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll.  
Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll.**

A golden contract appeared before Ariel with a pen. She tried to read but there was too much and she was confused.

**(Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her boys,  
the boss is on a roll!)  
This poor…. unfortunate soul.**

Ariel shut her eyes as the contract disappeared and Ursula began waving her hands over the cauldron.

**Paluga, sarruga, the winds of the Caspian Sea.  
Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,  
La voce to me!  
**  
**URSULA: Now...sing!**

_ARIEL: (vocalizes)_

She sang as two long green hands came out of the cauldron toward her.

**URSULA: Keep singing!**

The hands reached deep into the girl and pulled out a soft glowing orb that went into the sea witch's shell necklace as she cackled madly and Ariel was engulfed in lights and smoke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

From back stage the other professors all watched as Prince Eric taught Ariel had to dance and smiled sweetly as the girl misunderstood practically everything she saw in the court square.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm telling you the witch is sing with a stolen set of pipes!!!" Scuttle (Hagrid) shouted.

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian (Kettleburn) hissed.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!?" Scuttle shouted.

"We got to stop her!" Flounder (Remus) exclaimed.

_Before the sunsets on the third day….day….day…. (Ursula's vocie echoed)_

"Flounder get Ariel to the boat as fast as you can, I'm going to king," Sebastian stated.

"What about me?" Scuttle asked.

"Find a way to stall that wedding!!" Sebastian snapped floating off stage.

"Stall the wedding. Stall the wedding!?" Scuttled panicked running off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Grimsly I lost her once; I'm not going to loose her again!" Eric (Severus) shouted rowing off with the spear in his hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Daddy!" Ariel cried as Triton (Albus) was transformed into a house elf.

"Oh your highness," Sebastian sighed.

Ursula cackled when the spear cut across her arm drawing ink.

Eric swam up to the surface with Ariel following.

"Eric what are you doing here?" Ariel shouted.

"I won't leave you," he exclaimed.

"No you have to," she shouted as Ursula emerged. She threw Eric to the side and tossed Ariel into a cavern shooting spells at her.

From nowhere a large wrecked ship came forth and pierced Minerva in the side as she shrank and died; taking the ship with her down below.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Then I guess there's just one problem," Triton sighed as he stood to the side watching his daughter watch the unconscious prince.

"What's that sire?" Sebastian asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her," the king sighed as a golden light flowed from his trident to the girl.

"Ariel!" Eric exclaimed happily spinning her around as he woke up. She laughed melodiously kissing him.

* * *

"Wow five standing ovations and two encores! That's the best we've ever done!" Charolette exclaimed as the staff met after the show in the staff room for their celebratory party.

"Well done everyone!" Albus clapped.

"We should do musicals more often. Did you see them when we sang!?" AJ exclaimed.

"I'll look into it. I think they like us doing the cartoons. Maybe I should look into more Disney as well," Charolette laughed.

Everyone cheered hoisting their glasses in toast to another play well done.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Ch50: When Family Ties Crumble**_

"Albus this is silly it's not going to work," Minerva shook her head as they crouched behind the wall to the main staircase.

"It will Minerva trust me," Albus replied, "Oh wait here they come!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Well really I think it's a grand idea all in all. If she wants to ride why not let her; surely Reba will watch her," AJ replied as he, Charolette, Severus, Remus, and Sirius entered through the front doors and walked to the main staircase.

"What if she falls? Melissa is only five," Severus stated.

"You can't be afraid of what will happen to her always Severus. She'll never be independent," Charolette stated.

"Speaking of independence how is Belladonna doing," Sirius teased.

"Oh shut up," Charolette laughed as they all took to the stairs.

The group had taken only a few steps before they were completely drenched in lime green slime.

"Ugh what the bloody hell?" Sirius groaned shaking his hands and flinging slime on the stairs.

"PEEVES!!!!!" Charolette screamed looking up at the giggling poltergeist.

Slowly the students filtered through and stopped to laugh at the five professors that were sticking together quite quickly.

"Ack it's like cement!" AJ groaned as he found his hand attached to Remus.

"And quite embarrassing," Severus growled as he found himself stuck to Charolette's dress.

The more the group tried to get away from each other the more the substance harden and weighed them down. When the goop had dried to a hard grey Charolette and AJ stood a foot apart with their hands touching while Remus, Severus, and Sirius were attached around them on their knees or on the stairs looking up at them. Severus had his hands stuck to Charolette's waist; rather low one might add. They looked like some kind of sculpture.

"My god what the hell is this stuff," AJ hissed through his teeth.

"I don't know but if I could I would kill Peeves," Charolette replied.

"So I told Minister Fudge to use the blue robes on the conference. Honestly I don't know how he got his position," Albus stated as he and Minerva came down the stairs.

They passed the group without a word and ushered the children to lunch.

But Albus turned as he entered and smiled at the group, "You know quick drying green cement is quite entertaining."

"He did it!?" Sirius hissed through his teeth. All were frozen top to bottom.

"Oh this so means war," AJ and Charolette stated.

"How are we getting out?" Severus asked.

"……."

"……"

"……"

"…….."

"Oh great," Severus sighed.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Ch51: The Last Prank**_

The lines had been drawn and a war had started. The war between the Dumbledores and their children that is.

After Albus' little prank his children were hell bent on putting him in his place. For the last two weeks leading to Christmas Break the seven were pulling pranks on each other left and right. It was amazing this could happen amongst all the Dementors running amuck; but it seemed to be just the thing. With the seven constantly pranking each other the students were always on their toes for a good laugh; even the Weasley twins couldn't compete against some of the things done. The pranks were two complicated and outrageous for even them!

Hair color was changed, people turned into animals in the middle of class, clothing came to life and attacked, Peeves was sent to follow someone around singing, live chess figures attacked. You name it they did it!

Things seem to quite though the day before the students left. Minerva was sitting at Albus' desk making some sort of list when her husband came in humming happily and sucking on a lemon drop.

"What are you doing my dear?" he asked coming around and kissing her head.

"Making a shopping list. Merlin we have a lot to shop for," Minerva sighed handing him the lists.

Albus took the lists and had to chuckle at the way she had devised the Christmas list for her children and grandchildren adding their ages. It was as follows….

**Christmas Shopping**

_Charolette (44) and Alabaster (44)_

Carmen- 15

Abraxous- 12

Balthazar- 10

Honoria- 8

Belladonna- 3

_Margaret (37) and Sirius (33)_

Sebastian- 12

Lorna- 5

_Natasha (31) and Severus (33)_

Melissa- 5

_Albus Jr. (29) and Reba (28)_

Ivy- 4

Rose- 4

Ramses- 2

** Harry Potter- 13

"That is quite a list," Albus admitted, "I had forgotten we had so man grandchildren. What is that twelve?"

"Yes twelve," Minerva sighed, "I feel old."

"You're only sixty-nine. It's hardly old," Albus chuckled pulling her up and twirling her around.

"All the same…I have twelve grandchildren!!" Minerva exclaimed.

"I have twelve and I am 110. I believe I trump you in old," Albus chuckled as music filtered in and they danced.

"OH Albus you act so much like a child it's hard to conceive that," Minerva sighed.

As the two were lost in each other they never heard the door or anyone climb the stairs till they heard a group of voices shout, "Surprise!"

The two looked up and saw the five youngsters as they poured a large bucket of pink potion on the elder professors' heads.

"Ugh!" Minerva groaned shaking the potion off of her.

"Minerva I feel quite strange," said a squeaky voice from by her feet.

She looked down and gasped as she saw an eight year old in Albus' robes. Before she could utter a word she felt herself shrinking and looked at her hands as the wrinkles smoothed and grew younger.

She and Albus looked up to see the others high fiving each other and laughing.

"What did you do!?" Minerva screeched in her childlike voice.

"De-aged your bodies not your brains. Now we have a headmaster that looks the way he acts," AJ smirked.

"You reverse it right now!" Minerva snapped.

"Um….no," Sirius grinned as they ran down the stairs again and out the door.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Ch52: WE WIN**_

"Look at that!" Ron blinked as he saw two children running toward them.

"That is weird…the girl looks like Aunt Natasha," Sebastian replied.

Harry, Sebastian, Ron, Hermione, and Abraxous were standing around a corridor on their way to the Great Hall.

The girl and boy stopped and looked up at the children.

"Harry where are Charolette and those sniveling men?" Minerva snapped.

"Uh lunch I guess. Who are you?" Harry stated.

"Harry it's me. It's grandma," Minerva stated.

"Prove it," Abraxous said crossing his arms.

"Abraxous, do I have to tell your mother about that box under your bed?" Albus asked.

"Grandpa?" Abraxous blinked.

"What happened to you guys?" Harry asked.

"Your parents have. I suppose this is the ultimate prank to force us to be like this for god knows how long," Minerva sighed.

"Well…I'll grant them it was a good idea," Sebastian smirked.

"Oh you," Minerva snapped.

"How are you going to go about the rest of the classes today?" Hermione asked looking at her mentor.

"I'm not going to let them win by hiding. I'll teach my classes," Minerva stated proudly as she took Albus' hand and they left for the Great Hall.

"Somehow I think that was Aunt Charlie's plan all along," Sebastian laughed as the boy followed after them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Entering the Great Hall the friends saw the odd looks the children were getting as they sat in the headmaster and deputy's seat. Albus stood up in the seat and waved his wand at himself.

"Students and Staff I am the Headmaster. It seems as if this little prank war has cost me my age. Until it is reduced please bare with Professor Minerva Dumbledore and myself. You may now have lunch," Albus explained starting the meal.

There was a frenzied sort of laughing and gossiping around the hall as they ate.

"We're brilliant. We are bloody brilliant. We win!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What makes you so sure?" Remus asked.

"No we've won because no matter what they do the outcome is funny to us," AJ grinned.

"What did you lot do anyway?" Rolanda Hooch asked.

"Ah they'll be fine. They'll be back to normal in a day or two. We rigged it to have them quickly de-age and now they'll slowly age the rest of the day," Charolette explained.

"You and Severus are geniuses!" Sirius said kissing Charolette.

"Don't think about it Sirius," Severus warned.

"Fine," Sirius sighed shaking the man's hand.

By dinner the sixteen year old Albus and Minerva surrendered to the younger professors and all was well again in the home.


	53. Chapter 53

_I hope you've noticed but most of this story focuses on the relation ship Charolette and AJ have with the Marauders and Snape._

_**Ch 53: The Return of the Marauder's Map**_

Christmas was a very pleasant affair and when they all returned to school Harry went to speak with Lupin about his fear of Dementors. The professor and friend agreed to help him and they started private lessons.

Meanwhile Quidditch continued as always and the Lions and Snake were getting very excited over the game between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Even if it was storming outside the game was going to continue and they were all excited.

"In this rain I bet Harry catches it faster so he can get inside," AJ said as he and his friends made their way down to the pitch.

"I certainly hope so. I'm not in the mood for Poppy's annoyance," Severus replied.

"Of course when Slytherin isn't playing us Severus is a good Gryffindor fan," Sirius laughed to Remus.

"I still have trouble seeing you and Severus so chummy. The Dumbledores have completely brainwashed you," Remus laughed.

"If we had another sibling we'd brainwash you too," AJ quipped.

"Now, now AJ having one marauder and one death eater is enough," Charolette stated, "we must let the rest of the world have some fun."

"If you insist," AJ sighed as they climbed into the teachers' booth and took their seats.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The game had gone on for quite some time and had many injuries but no sight of ending.

"Father this is getting ridiculous. It's like a hurricane is trying to blow we must bring in the children!" Charolette shouted over the wind, thunder, and children's screams.

Albus was just about to answer her when the two seekers flew past them as fast as possible going up, up, up.

"Harry!" the five shouted looking up.

A bolt of lightening brought down the Hufflepuff seeker but still no Harry. Others were watching the rest of the game but the five professors were looking toward the heavens. The lightening lit up the sky and they all looked frightened by the sight of the Dementors that started to surround the pitch. It was then there was a scream.

The five whipped their heads around and saw Minerva's frightened face. They turned back and saw Harry plummeting to the ground.

"Harry!" Charolette shouted.

AJ grabbed her hand as he held up his hand and shouted, "Aresto Momentum!" Channeling the power of his sister the boost helped him to slow Harry down enough that when he hit the ground it was a tiny thud like tripping and falling on one's knees.

"Harry!" Charolette cried as she jumped from the teachers' box and landed on the ground running to the boy.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" Sirius, AJ, Albus, and Remus shouted pointing their wands to the sky. From their wands burst forth a large dog, a lion, a phoenix, and a wolf as they charged into the sky and sent all the Dementors away.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"He looks a bit peaky doesn't he," Ron asked?

"Peaky!?"

"He fell over a hundred feet."

"Let's walk you off of the Astronomy Tower Ron."

"And see what you look like," Fred and George quipped.

"Probably a right sight better than normal," Harry said as he sat up with a slight groan.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Oh brilliant," Harry snorted, "what happened?"

"Well you fainted," Ron stated.

"Dumbledore was furious. After AJ and Charolette saved you he, Sirius, Remus, and Severus sent the dementors straight away," Hermione replied.

"I meant about the match. Who won?" Harry asked.

"Hufflepuff…but no body blames you mate," Fred explained.

"There's something else too," Ron said, "well when you fell. Your broom it uh…it blew into the Whomping Willow and uh…" he and Neville brought forth the pieces.

Harry sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Harry, Harry, Harry baby wake up for me," Charolette called softly.

"Aunt Charlie? What is it?" he asked sleepily as he saw his grandparents and guardians all around him.

"We know it late but we felt terrible about today. We've got you something," Sirius explained.

Harry looked at them oddly as Severus placed a brand new racing broom on the boy's lap. A Firebolt!

"Don't break this one. More than your grandmother bought it," Severus teased.

"Not that just one of us couldn't afford it…but we thought it might mean more to you to know we all chipped in and bought it," AJ explained.

In truth all were very well off. They really just liked to live together and budget because they liked to give most of their earnings every year to the schools budget that way more children on scholarship could afford their items.

"Thanks…it really does mean a lot," Harry nodded.

"Okay now you can go back to sleep," Charolette smiled kissing his head.

"All right," Harry sighed taking his glasses back off and sleeping with the broom in his hand. The professors silently left.

Charolette and the men were on their way to her rooms for a night cap when they ran into the Weasley Twins.

"Fred, George? What are we planning now?" Charolette asked.

The twins gulped knowing better than to mess with five professors at once. "Uh…well to be honest we were going to graffiti Filtch's office."

"Not a bad idea but I advise you get to bed…wait a minute," Charolette said grabbing a piece of parchment sticking out of George's back pocket just as the boys had turned. With Remus' and Sirius' wands lighting the corridor Charolette pointed her wand at the parchment and gasped a the familiar handwriting that appeared.

_**Messers. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs bid evening to the lovely Golden Claw and ask if she is wearing anything under her robes. **_

"Some things never change," Charolette rolled her eyes glaring at Sirius who merely shrugged.

"I don't know how you boys got this and I don't frankly care but do you have any idea what would happen if someone besides you had figured this map out!? This could be a direct line to Harry or any of us for Voldemort!" Charolette snapped.

"I…we…"

"But…"

"No buts! Twenty points from Gryffindor and you're lucky that's all you're getting. Go to bed and no detours!" she snapped.

"Yes Madam Malfoy," the twins nodded and hurried off.

* * *

"Man I haven't seen this thing in years," Sirius whistled after the five had safely made it back to Charolette's rooms.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Charolette stated as the map came to life.

"Still works good," AJ laughed.

"Look at that!" Severus exclaimed pointing to a spot just outside of the headmaster's quarters.

"Peter Pettigrew!" the five exclaimed.

"He can't get in though right?" Sirius asked.

"No. When he and mum go to bed they set a time lock on the griffin statue. It only opens if me or Charlie go to it because they figure if we're waking them it's an emergency," AJ replied.

"Well there's that at least. We need a plan to get him," Severus stated as an idea came to mind, "I know what to do!" He leaned closer and began whispering.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Ch54: Fight of Anamagi**_

Severus had put his plan into action and it had foiled when they heard about Hermione's cat scaring off Ron's rat.

"Damn that feline," Severus cursed as he and the others were in the staff room a few weeks later. The rat had still not been found.

"Hey cats are not all bad," Charolette growled.

"Krookshanks sucks," AJ mumbled staring at his tea.

"He's part Keanezle he probably knew about the rat and ate him," Sirius stated.

"Then he'd have horrible indigestion," Remus joked.

The other four looked up at him and laughed delightedly at the joke.

"That's a good one," Sirius grinned.

As their laughter quietly died down Remus observed a sight outside.

"Looks like the Golden Trio is going to see Hagrid for the execution," Remus said.

"They shouldn't see that. Come one guys," Charolette said standing. The others nodded and followed her out of the staff room.

* * *

"Here you go Ron. You should really be more careful with your pets," Hagrid said handing the boy his rat.

"Wow thanks Hagrid," Ron exclaimed.

"I think you owe someone an apology," Hermione snapped.

"You're right….when I see Krookshanks I'll tell him," Ron said sarcastically.

"I meant me," Hermione shrieked.

"Guys we got to go my Grandpa is coming with the Minister," Harry stated.

"Merlin get out. You'll get in trouble if Albus sees you here," Hagrid exclaimed pushing them out the back door.

They snuck through the pumpkin patch and back up the hill only turning to see the executioners axe fall with a crunch. Hermione wrapped herself around Harry crying as they stared.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed, "He bit me. Wait Scabbers come back!"

"Ron!" "Ronald!" the two shouted following their friend.

Ron caught up with his rat and sighed looking up.

"Ron! Ron…come back this way," Harry said crouching low.

"Why…AGGH!" Ron screamed as he and the rat were catapulted into a whole at the foot of the Whopping Willow.

"Come on we've got to get him!" Harry stated grabbing Hermione's hand as they ran around the branches trying not to get hit.

Hermione ended up flying on the branches and grabbed Harry tossing him in the hole; she fell in on top of him.

"Oh I'm sorry?" Hermione said standing.

"Don't worry about it," Harry sighed brushing himself off.

"Where's this lead?" she asked.

"Shrieking Shack," Harry answered taking her hand and leading her down the tunnel.

The came out in a dirty room and found Ron on the floor bound and gagged.

"Ron!" they exclaimed running to him. Hermione undid the gag while Ron worked on untying his friend.

"Harry it's a trap. Scabbers isn't a rat he's an animagus!" Ron shouted as soon as the gag was out of his mouth.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Look," Harry stated pointing to the small rat tracks that disappeared behind the room door as human feet. The door swung away and they saw a balding and short round man with a ragged brown suit sneering at them.

"Certainly took you long enough to figure that out. Did you honestly think a common garden rat would live that long?" Peter snorted.

"Petigrew? Y-you…you were my parents friend. They trusted you," Harry snapped pointing his wand at the man.

"Expelliamus," Peter stated as the boy's wand flew out of his hand, "I'm gonna do what should have been done all along," he added raising his wand.

"Expelliamus!" Severus stated as he and the others ran in the room.

"Ch-Charlie, Sirius? R-Remus? My old friends," Peter stuttered and made to run.

"Ah, ah," AJ sneered standing in the door way holding his wand, "Sirius and Severus nearly got in Azkaban because of you. I'll personally see you get the Dementor's Kiss."

Peter paled considerably at the thought. "Sh-surely we can work this out," Peter stuttered.

"Not in your dreams," Charolette stated.

* * *

The five professors, students, and prisoner made their way out of the Willow and into the night sky.

"How's you ribs?" Harry asked Ron as they helped the boy sit on a tree root.

"I've been better," Ron grimaced.

"Ron you won't really let me get the kiss will you. I was your rat! Sweet girl clever girl you won't let them get me will you?" Peter pleaded.

"Get away from them," Charolette snapped.

They were so preoccupied with the man no one noticed what was looming till Hermione shouted, "Professor!"

All five looked to their right and saw the full moon coming out from behind a cloud. Remus' wand arm twitched and all five grabbed him.

"Remus did you take the tonic tonight?" Severus grunted.

"Remus this heart here is where you truly lie. This heart," Sirius replied. The five struggled and were pushed back as Remus transformed into a tall hairy creature with the face of a wolf.

Peter picked up AJ's wand and pointed it. The werewolf came toward him but a large black dog attacked him.

"Expelliamus!" Harry shouted as the wand flew out of Peter's hand. Peter grinned and morphed into a rat as he ran off.

"No!" Harry snapped but was held back by Severus. A red fox ran after the rat.

Harry looked back and saw the black dog whimper and get thrown into the brush. Harry threw a rock at the werewolf trying to get his attention. It worked and the creature started coming toward him, the professor, and his friends when a large black panther growled and pounced through the air attacking the werewolf.

The wolf ran off as the panther and dog chased after them.

"No," Harry shouted running after his godparents.

He followed the sounds and whimpers and found the two wounded adults by a creek and the wolf no where in sight.

"Charlie? Sirius?" he called.

Charlie screamed and fainted as a swarm of Dementors swooped around the three sucking their souls out of them.

Harry was growing weaker by the minute but a picture burst forth into his mind and filled him with a warm glow. It was a memory of Charolette reading to him on a stormy night and the feeling of utter safety and contentment.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" Harry shouted as a bright light shout out of his wand and a brilliant white stag sent the Dementors reeling before everything went black.

* * *

_cliffie!_


	55. Chapter 55

_Short Chapter again. Ah well. Next chapters is fourth year and the tri-wizard tournament!!!_

_**Ch55: Remus Leaves**_

Charolette gasped and shot out of bed shouting, "Remus!"

"He's not here. We were waiting for you to wake up," Severus stated.

She looked around and saw her brother and friends sitting on her bed bandaged but alive. The three children were sleeping further down.

"Let's go," she stated climbing out of bed.

The four friends ran out of the Hospital Wing and through the halls to the Defense Classroom. They found no one there and ran up the stairs to his office only to find Lupin packing.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"I thought it best since the owls will be flying in soon from worried parents," Remus explained.

Charolette's eyes filled with tears as she wrapped the younger man in a tight hug.

"Don't lose touch this time Remus," she cried.

Remus wrapped his arms around her as he whispered, "I promise."

The other three came over and joined the hug. Thee friends stayed that way for awhile before the other four backed up and allowed him to leave.

Remus grabbed his briefcase and was just to the door to his office when Harry ran in and stared at him.

"They didn't sack you did they!? It wasn't your fault!" Harry cried.

"No they aren't sacking me…I'm leaving before others start to find out," Remus explained ruffling the boy's hair. "Take care of this lot for me."

Harry nodded with tears in his eyes as he hugged the man tightly. Remus returned the embrace and then pulled away heading down the steps.

They all ran to the top of the steps and watched as he walked out of the classroom. Charolette wrapped her arms around the teenager that was not the same height as her and kissed his head.

"He'll be okay Harry," she whispered.

"I'm really going to miss him," Harry sighed.

"I know baby, I know. How about we go get some ice cream?" she suggested turning him around and wiping away his tears.

"I guess," he smiled and hugged her.

"That's my boy," she smiled drying her eyes with the handkerchief Severus gave her.

"Correction…he's OUR boy," AJ replied.

"Right," Sirius nodded.

"Harry is a Potter-Malfoy-Black-Dumbledore-Snape," AJ stated.

"Oh man that's a lot to live up to," Harry sighed with a laugh.

"You better believe it bub," Charolette smirked.

"Come on Potter. Let's get ice cream," Severus grinned messing with the boy's already messy hair.

"Yes sir," Harry saluted and smiled impishly. "Race ya!"

"You're on," the four nodded as they hurried down the steps and raced out of the room.

The students that saw the group knew that Harry Potter was not wanting in any way from love and affection by being an orphan. It was something Riddle knew nothing of and it was the thing that set Harry apart from him. It's how Harry would defeat him in the end.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Ch56: Annoucements**_

"Tri-wizard Tournament!? Bloody hell daddy why?" Natasha asked as the family got together at Albus and Minerva's home for breakfast one summer day.

"I think it would be a good way to get other wizards and witches from other countries together. It will take a lot of unity to defeat Voldemort," Albus explained.

"Voldemort, Voldemort. Always on about bloody Voldemort," Margaret sighed, "Stupid little half-blood has no business messing with Dark Arts anyway," she huffed.

"Does the pretty little pureblood think she's better than the Dark Lord?" Natasha teased.

"I know I am," Margaret replied.

All the children in between laughed delighted at them.

"Okay so we're conceited so what," Charolette shrugged as she fed Alabaster a grape, "I believe we're the good kind of conceited."

"There's a good and a bad?" Albus asked with his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Let's not discuss that. I have a great announcement!" Alabaster grinned.

"What?" Minerva asked.

"I have gotten all of us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup…and the finalists want to race with Charlie as a special tribute to her," he exclaimed.

"Race me?" Charlie blinked. He nodded kissing her hand.

"Awesome!" the children exclaimed.

"Looks like we're going to the Quidditch Cup," Sirius grinned clapping his hands.

"With the tournament Albus does that mean there won't be a staff production because of thee Yule Ball?" Severus asked.

"I thought about it and decided that we will have our performance before the ball but the children will only have one performance for their grade in the spring," Albus answered.

"Dang it now I've got to figure out what kind of plays would be good for the Minister and the Officials to watch," Charolette sighed.

"Another musical would be good," AJ grinned.

* * *

"Thanks teach for bringing us to the game," Fred replied.

"Yeah you're the tops," George nodded.

"AW thanks boys," Charolette grinned, "I just thought you might like to come."

"You didn't have to though," Hermione stated.

"Something about my wife Miss Granger…she doesn't have to do anything. But she does," Alabaster laughed.

They were all outside of their tents just sitting around or throwing a Frisbee.

"Golden Claw is that you!?" a deep Irish voice boomed. Charolette stood and laughed as she waved someone over.

The students gasped as from the crowd came the entire Irish Quidditch Team.

"Guys this is the Irish Quidditch Team. Butch, Conner, Mulcahay, Gibbion, Walter, and McCreavy! Guys these are my students and the Albus' grandkids," Charolette introduced.

"Pleasure is all ours," the team nodded.

"Oh by the way ….Jeremy Rodgers is here too and we've got him in on the race," Conner grinned.

"J-Jeremy Rodgers the Chuddley Cannons seeker!?" Ron blinked.

"The one and only," Conner nodded. "Anyway all three of us want to go to the pitch with you and plan out the course and do some PR. This race before the game will really help the league you know."

"Okay then. Guys you won't miss me for too long right?" she asked pulling her curls out of the ponytail. She bent over and fluffed them a bit before flipping her hair back.

"Sure go on," Alabaster nodded.

"Mummy I wan go with you," Belladonna pouted adorably.

"Hey sure bring who ever wants to come. We'll do a private autograph signing," Conner winked. Charolette laughed as she picked up Belladonna.

She was caught up in the seven men as the children trailed her. She was followed by Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, Hermione, Abraxous, Balthazar, Honoria, Belladonna, Ivy, Rose, Sebastian, Melissa, and Harry.

* * *

Harry and the group were star struck as they stood to the side and watched all the reporters screaming questions and cameras flashing. Charolette was the only woman in between all the men and she posed with each and then they lifted her and held her vertically all laughing and smiling.

It took an hour and a half but when they finished all seven of the Irish team, the Chuddley Cannon seeker, and the Bulgarian Seeker came over and gave them autographs.

"Hey you're just a bit older than us," Harry blinked at the Bulgarian.

"This is Viktor Krum, Harry. He's seventeen and one of the youngest seekers in the last decade," Charolette explained.

"I learn lot from Ms. Charolette's games," the boy stated in his choppy English.

"Yeah I do too. She coaches me during the summer," Harry nodded.

"Hope to see you on circuit soon then," Viktor grinned giving a small wink to Hermione who blushed.

When all the children had met the players and gotten autographs, Charolette led them back to the tents where they regaled the adults and others with who they had met.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Ch57: Race**_

"IN HONOR OF CHARLIE 'GODLEN CLAW' WE GIVE YOU THE RACE OF THE DECADE!!!" The announcer shouted.

The audience cheered.

"WE GIVE YOU A SEEKER RACE LIKE KNOWN BEFORE. GOLDEN CLAW WILL DEFEND HER TITLE AS THE SNEEKIEST AND ZIPPIEST SEEKER BY GOING UP AGIANST VIKTOR KRUM OF BULGARIA…."

The crowd roared as Viktor shot out of no where flipping and spinning through the air.

"JEREMY RODGERS OF THE CHUDDLEY CANNONS…"

a lighter cheer rose as the man in the orange robes flew out.

"AND WILLIAM 'SPEEDY' CONNER OF THE IRISH!!!" the crowd roared as the man in the green robes flew around tossing leprechaun gold.

"AND NOW FOR CHARLIE 'GOLDEN CLAW' MALFOY!!!!" the announcer shouted as up in the sky a bright golden blur hurdled to the stadium.

As it became clearer it was Charlie with her dark auburn hair flying behind her in a tight braid and she was dressed in a gold spandex suit with a gold sequin cape flapping behind her. The crowd cheered her on as she did a loop de loop and fell to the ground only to catch the broom as it flew past her and swing back on it.

"Show off!" William shouted with a laugh.

"Have a good race!" the referee shouted as he released the snitch.

* * *

Harry, his cousins, and friends kept on their feet as they cheered Charolette on with all their might. Even Minerva was cheering.

"Come on baby fly for mama!" Minerva shouted, "fly as if your life depended on it!!!"

"Minerva please!" Albus exclaimed.

"What!? I can't cheer on my baby?" Minerva snapped as a roar rose above the crowd.

Her head snapped back to the game just in time to see Krum and Malfoy rushing straight to the ground.

Harry, Sebastian, and Abraxous were gripping onto each other as they scream, "GO CHAROLETTE!!!"

* * *

Charolette's concentration was solely on the golden ball as the green of the ground got closer and closer. Krum wasn't letting up and it was neck and neck. She was just inches from the ground when she grabbed the snitched and rolled sliding through the dirty on her back before finally hitting the ground.

"CHARLIE WINS! SHE GOT THE SNITCH AND PROVED SHE'S THE BEST!!" the crowd roared with excitement as the three men landed.

"You've got balls you know that," Conner laughed as he, Jeremy, and Viktor stood over her looking down at her.

"Yeah and right now I got a major bruise forming on my back," she groaned as he helped her up.

"Maybe but just look up there," Jeremy stated pointing up to a point in the stands.

Charolette squinted and saw her children, nieces, nephews, parents, siblings, in-laws, and students cheering their brains out for her.

"Well I guess it was worth it," she sighed.

"Now Viktor, William you two get out their and give us a game," she laughed kissing them each before walking off to the changing area with Jeremy.


	58. Chapter 58

_I want to thank my reviewrs that like the story. To those that don't...STOP READING IT! I cannot stand people to read my stories and then say they sucked. If it sucks stop reading it. Construtaive critisisim is helpful but tell me to flat out stop my story at a point I didn't wnat to as annoying._

_(steps off soap box)_

_now on with the story._

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

_**Ch58: Dark Mark**_

The game had been grand and exciting. It had been close but Viktor had caught the snitch. The Irish still won!

Everyone was in the two tents that were connected together laughing and have a good time. The children was teasing Ron about his 'love' of Krum.

"Viktor I love you, Viktor I do!! When we're a apart my heart beats only for you!!" the boys sang as they started a pillow fight.

A scream made them stop for a second as Fred stated, "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on!"

They continued their game though Albus and Alabaster stepped outside. The men came bag and silenced everyone.

"It's not the Irish," Alabaster exclaimed.

They all ran out and saw tents being set aflame and people walking around with bone mask and black robes.

"What's that?" Melissa asked.

"Death Eaters," some of the adults stated.

"Reba you, Nat, and Mags take the kids and get back to the port-key," AJ snapped as he and the others ran off to stop the death eaters.

The women picked up the little ones and started running. The elder followed them but Harry was knocked unconscious and left alone.

* * *

Harry groaned and woke up to see a man shoot a strange mark in the sky just as Hermione and Ron ran up to him.

"We've been looking every where. Where have you been?" Hermione asked. "I…what's that!" Harry asked pointing to the sky.

"Expelliamus!!!" several voices shouted as the three had to duck the spells shot over their heads.

"Stop! Those are my children!" Charolette shouted running out of the group, "Harry are you okay."

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Which of you conjured it and don't lie," the leader snapped.

"Barty their kids," Alabaster stated coming out of the group as well.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's the dark mark Harry it's his mark," Hermione whispered.

"I…there was a man over there that did it," Harry stated pointing to the woods.

The ministry official eyed him before setting off to the woods with the aurors.

"Merlin, Harry are you sure you're okay?" Charolette asked fingering the bump on his head.

"Ow yeah I'm sure," Harry nodded.

"Come on let's go home," Alabaster sighed.

Charolette nodded leading the children away from the destruction that had been the Quidditch World Cup.

"Something tells me this will be an interesting year," Harry sighed.


	59. Chapter 59

_A short update for everyone. enjoy!_

**_Ch59: First Task_**

School began again and with it the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry and his cousins worked hard on their lessons and were more than shocked when Harry's name appeared in the Goblet of Fire; the item that chose the participants in the tournament.

A huge fight had irrupted afterwards and Severus told the others Albus had decided Harry would play.

"I can't believe you suggested that! You're supposed to be on our side!" Alabaster hissed angrily. He was there as a judge seeing as he worked in the ministry in the International Games Department.

"But it's the truth. We want to know who put Harry in the Goblet we have to let him play," Severus defended.

"Screw the rules then I'm going to help him cheat," Sirius stated and AJ agreed.

"That's it!" Charolette shouted.

"What's it?" Severus asked.

"Will do _The South Pacific_!" she exclaimed happily dashing out of the room to see her father.

"Anyone know what the hell she's talking about?" Albaster asked.

"Some play I guess," AJ shrugged as he and Sirius went back to their conversation on how to best help Harry.

* * *

The first task; dragons! Even with his uncle's help and encouragement it was extremely scared. How in the name of Merlin could his grandfather expect him to take on a dragon!? He was only fourteen for Merlin's sake! All the same though; here he was waiting for his name to be called with the other players.

Charolette had her hair down that day as it was cold and she was nervously twirling it; something she hadn't done in a while. Minerva noticed this and gently pulled the girl's hand down holding it between her two mitten ones patting her hand.

"Harry's smart sweetie," Minerva whispered.

"Yes but he's far too much like James, Sirius, and I for his own good," Charolette whispered as Harry was called out and stepped into the arena.

Charolette and Minerva screamed and gasped as the watch Harry be chased around by the irate dragon. He had summoned his broom to him.

When the chain snapped and they flew out of the arena Charolette's face was whiter than a sheet.

"Oh please come back Harry," she cried as they heard the dragon's agonizing scream.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes ticked by as they waited…waited for Harry to come back.

He flew back on his broom and grabbed the egg to resounding cheers.


End file.
